


The Boon

by Celtichuntress76



Series: His Hunter,Her Home [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Mild Language, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Sex, it takes them forever slow burn, mild violence, really realy slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtichuntress76/pseuds/Celtichuntress76
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction. Story is set in Destiny the game,about a human Female Hunters life and her relationship with the Crucible handler,Shaxx. While I try to stick to lore there will be additions,like names and some changes. I don't own anything related to Destiny or any of their characters. I will add to it as often as possible,as I am new to all this,forgive any mistakes and enjoy!I am currently going back and fixing,or trying to fix,indentation,punctuation,etc. Please be aware that Chapters 1-8 were short,and are not broken into paragraphs. After 9 that changes.I apologize and will try to go back and fix that now that I know how.





	1. Pain of waking

Waking up shouldn't feel like this. Like every inch of her body had been beaten, mouth and eyes so dry it was like she had swallowed sand. Not to mention how bright the sunlight was to her eyes. "Guardian? I can't believe it, I've been looking for you for ages!" Squinting against the light, she tried to find the source of the voice, and her confusion deepened. It was a talking ball, well a pointed floating, talking ball. With a glowing eye...maybe she wasn't really awake after all, but then there was the pain and dreams didn't hurt like this. The ball spun nervously, if a floating ball could be nervous. She raised her hand to shade her eyes and even that action was painful. "This is fallen territory, we can't stay here...I know you don't understand, you've been gone for a long time, oh and by the way, I'm a ghost...your ghost" Just as she managed to pull herself into a half kneeling position a loud , gutteral cry pierced the air. "What in the world was that?!" She stammered hoarsely , surprised that her voice even worked. The ball zoomed down to eye level, " We have to go, here let me help you". Suddenly the "ghost" disappeared, but she could hear its voice, as if it were inside her head. "I'm still with you,don't worry ." A strange feeling of warmth and life surged through her , outwards from her chest down to her legs, out to her arms.She stood, and hearing another loud growl echoing behind her, ran. "There" ghost said "Run for the wall! " With the strange sound closing in behind her she didn't take time to ask questions or argue. She ran past, rusting shells of cars, hurrying towards a huge wall. Once inside the ghost reappeared in front of her, taking with it the sense of warmth. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling sore and cold. "Where are we, I can't remember anything." The ghost whirred softly its bright eye blinking, " I know you're confused, and I promise to explain everything as soon as you're safe, my scanners show that the safest route is through this old section of wall. "Safest route to where?" she asked, as she followed the light from the ghost who answered "To the last city, your new home"


	2. Brand new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elissa meets Shaxx for the first time. Note: in my story Shaxx is his last name,and we don't know his first name yet.

She stood, arms still wrapped around herself in the apartment. Ghost fluttered back and forth explaining things, like temperature controls,com units and water restrictions. Meanwhile she was desperately trying to process everything. Ghost had led her through the wall, finding her a weapon so she could defend herself against the creatures she now knew as "The Fallen". Then together they found a ship, which was amazing to her but ghost was less impressed, saying it would not break orbit but should get them "home". Home. This tower. Once there she was introduced to a robot,an honest to goodness talking robot. His name was Cayde-6. Ghost insisted she was a hunter, something to do with her fighting ability and style....Cayde was kind, seeming to see the desperate look in her eyes, the fear. "It's all new kid,just breathe and listen to your ghost, when you're ready come back and we'll get you started". With that he gave her a slip of paper and pointed her towards the vanguard supply station for some basics;armor, weapon, housing information, etc. Turning, she followed ghost again, listening to its chatter. It was then that she saw him for the first time and skidded to a stop. At first she thought it was some sort of creature, because of the horns, but on a second glance the horns were attached to a helmet, which was worn by a large man in armor. Several "Guardians" surrounded him as he spoke "Today's control is on Pantheon, get in there and hold the territory!! " Ghost realized she had stopped and hovered back, whispering almost reverently "That's Lord Shaxx, the crucible handler." as if he knew they were talking about him he turned the horned helmet and stared, at least she felt he was staring, and she could only imagine how she looked. Ghost had apparently "reanimated her"...she had been dead...and created armor from things it could find. Suddenly self concious , she started to follow ghost again when she heard Shaxx speak " Another soldier in the army of the dead"


	3. Day by day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,I know my chapters are short,I'm still getting the hang of this,and I apologize that my paragraphs aren't indented! I have been adding chapters on my phone and it doesn't indent for some reason even when I space it out.

She had been in the tower for two weeks now, and slowly had built a routine. Day by day she woke up in her apartment, ate her rationed breakfast, dressed in her mismatched armor and went for training. Cayde had matched her with a group of "Newbies" as he liked to call them, recently resurrected guardians, who like her had no idea of what was expected of them or what to do. But unlike her they all remembered. They remembered their lives, what they were like and most of all, they remembered their names.  
So after a particularly rough training session about learning how to access her "Super" or burst of light energy, she sat in the floor of her apartment staring at the sunset through the windows. She had put it off long enough. "So ghost, uhm, why is it I can't remember anything yet?" Ghost whirred slowly, twisting itself and blinking. For the first time since he had woken her he didn't automatically answer. "Well, I had wondered that, I looked in the records but haven't found anything conclusive,and I spoke with some other Ghost's, but they didn't know either! Maybe we should ask the Speaker? " The little floating ball was upset! Was that even possible? She supposed anything was possible, after all didn't she spend her first week in a classroom learning about living machines called Vex, the giant white Traveler and the fact that ghosts could resurrect their guardians if they died?  
"Hey little one, whats wrong? I'm sure its normal, I will remember sooner or later right?" she reached out and touched the tip of the ghost's shell, and was surprised when it turned looking at her with that luminous eye " What if I did something wrong ?? After all, I couldn't find you. The Traveler made us, the ghosts, with its last breath, sent us out. So many found their guardians, but not me. Then when I finally found you it took awhile to bring you back. Maybe I'm.....broken, and I broke you." Choking back tears, she cupped her hands around him "Then we will be broken together my little one."  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww ghost. I so wanted ghost and my character to have a serious friendship, and they both feel broken,they both feel different.


	4. The bigger they are.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When my guardian remembers her name,and discovers that even the strongest people have weak moments

In five months the "Guardian without a name" had made a name for herself. After her "Heart to glowing eye" chat with Ghost she had made a decision, and it was simple, she would make the most of this new life, be the very best she could, and if she ever remembered, deal with that then. So she threw herself into training, discovering she was good, really good at being a Gunslinger.It came naturally, and somehow comforted her. Her hand-cannon felt like an extension of her body, her throwing knives were deadly accurate. Cayde was impressed, so much so that he started sending her on patrols long before any of the other newbies. She worked hard, often not reporting back to the tower for days, but always getting the job done.She attracted the notice of Arach Jalaal, the Dead orbit faction leader, when her name repeatedly showed on completed bounties, and he sent her an invitation.That was unusual, new guardians normally had to request membership to one of three factions, but he knew when someone got the job done, and that's all that mattered. So she joined, and was rewarded with her first matching set of armor.Something she secretly took great pride in.She had just gotten back from a week long mission on Venus, cleaning out a nasty group of Fallen and collecting materials. All she wanted was a shower and sleep, two things she didn't get in the wilds.So once clean she fell asleep quickly, almost the minute she hit the pillow. "Elissa!! wake up,hurry" The voice was familiar, so familiar but who? She struggled to wake up but the weight of exhaustion held her down , "Elissa, please, we don't have much time....ELISSA!!!" she woke, heart pounding, soaked with sweat, tears streaming down her face. Ghost came to life from its down state " My scans are showing extreme distress Guardian.Are you all right?" She practically jumped from the bed and yanked on her casual clothes then stumbled from the bedroom, looking for the source of the voice in confusion. Ghost followed "It would appear you were dreaming Guardian, you should try to rest" When she reached the door to her apartment, she stopped."My name is Elissa......I need some time Little one, I'm going for a walk" . She walked out quietly shutting the door behind her, leaving a very confused Ghost alone in her quarters. She had no destination, just needed to move.How odd it was, it had been a dream, yes, but she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Elissa was her name.The dream had been a doorway to who she had been, but it was locked tight again, after only opening a crack. She was so distracted that she wasn't looking where she was goingand ran into what felt like a brick wall. The impact sent her sprawling backwards. It wasn't a wall. It was Shaxx, who was also now in the floor of the corridor. She realized she was in the opposite side of the Guardian quarters, reserved for higher ranking people. " I'm so sorry" , she muttered, face flaming red, "I wasn't looking.." but she noticed something was wrong.Shaxx groaned as he staggered up, leaning against the wall. "Are you all right? Let me call for help" She realized then that Ghost was back in her quarters. "NO!" he said loudly, then grasped at the front of his horned helmet "Don't call anyone!! I just need to get to my quarters" He moved to walk forward but staggered again. Without asking, Elissa moved to him, and taking his arm, started slowly walking. "Which one is yours?" He didn't argue "106" His voice was strained. With him leaning heavily on her they made it to his apartment, which thankfully was only a few doors away. Once inside his ghost whirred to life from its place on a table. "Ghost,helmet" He gasped. The ghost dematerialized the helmet quickly. "Another headache sir?" it asked, blinking in concern. "Worst one yet" he muttered. Elissa felt wrong at seeing him like this, when he was obviously not well. "Are you sure I can't get someone???" He cut her off. "No , its just a migraine, no need" but he staggered again holding his head with one hand and stomach with the other.Elissa moved then, not caring if he wanted her help or not, she took his arm and led him to the couch, forcing him to lie down, then getting a cloth soaked in cool water she returned and placed it gently over his eyes.He moaned in relief. "I will be fine in the morning" he whispered "Just need quiet and dark" She found a packet of pain reliever on the counter and brought them along with water. " I can stay if you need help" He moved the cloth from his eyes. "I remember you, the new girl, the one without a name" he paused, took the offered meds, and stared at her. It was the first time she had ever seen the face behind the helmet. Wavy hair, a light shade of brown,warm brown eyes,slightly bloodshot,and a strong handsome face. They stayed there for a breathless moment looking at one another until another wave of pain hit him "Not necessary" He groaned then waved her away dismissively. She made it to the door then turned "I have a name. It's Elissa" and with that she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has stuff that was never in the game,but I like to think of the characters as being like us,having weak points,weak moments. it makes them more real to me


	5. Drown it in drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa is mad at Shaxx,at herself,at ...well..everyone so Cayde decides to help her get over it. Sorry in advance, this week is not a great one for me so I don't know what kind of quality this chapter will have. Thanks so much for reading,and to thise who left kudos,wow that makes my day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok,so.Im taking creative license with the crucible. In my mind its like paintball on steroids. Your ghost is inside you keeping track of damage,but you don't really get shot,set on fire,stabbed etc,because lets be honest there wouldn't be a line of guardians signing up for that kind of torture. It still hurts and when you run out of points you get respawned.

Elissa was mad. She was mad at herself because no matter what she tried she could not remember anything else about her past. She had tried concentrating,meditating,whatever you want to call it. But sitting still with her eyes closed usually led to one thing: She saw a face, and not one from her past. She saw wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes. Then she saw that dismissive wave of his hand and heard the tone of his voice as he spoke "I remember you, the Guardian with no name". What made it worse was that Cayde, in his infinite wisdom had taken it upon himself to sign her up for the crucible the very next day after her literal run in with Shaxx. Up until this point she had avoided the Guardian versus Guardian arena. For one thing she preferred stalking her opponents from a distance, classic hunter style,and second, well she wasn't exactly popular around the tower, she didn't have a fire-team. The other newbies Cayde had placed her with avoided her because she had been promoted out of training weeks before the rest. Things that seemed hard for them came naturally to her, and then there was the fact she couldn't remember. More than once she had heard the word "freak" muttered under someones breath. She pushed it aside. After all she had her ghost, her "Little one". She had her work. But when Cayde cornered her near the cryptarch that day she couldn't avoid it anymore. "No way Guardian, you are not getting out of it again. Every one here has to run the Crucible, it's part of your training and you need at least 10 matches to get your next rank up, besides I've got a pile of glimmer wagered on you" Elissa rolled her eyes. "It's matchmaking?"She asked . Cayde smiled that bright exo smile, he knew he had won. "Absolutely " By the end of the day she had completed her 10 matches and Cayde had his money. He met her coming of the Crucible shuttle. "Ok kid, time to relax, and before you argue I'm not taking no for an answer, we need to talk and you could use a drink...thanks to your wins I'm buying!" All she wanted was her shower and a bed. She was sore all over, and extremely mad. She could still hear Shaxx's voice in her ears, over the coms shouting "Hold the zones"!!!!! and other snippy tidbits of not so inspirational advice . "Fine" she grumbled and allowed him to lead her to a lift that took them down to the city. It was her first time "downstairs". The bar wasn't far, dark but not as crowded as the lounges in the tower. They got a table , and she let Cayde order for her. She couldn't remember any alcoholic preferences. After the second round Cayde leaned across the table. "So what did he do?" Elissa choked on her drink. " Who?" She pretended to be very interested in looking around. " Shaxx is who , every single time he got on the coms you lost step, got shot. And you won't look at him at all when you walk past.You know he talks to everyone that way right? Nothin' personal". She sighed inwardly, let him think that's what it was. "Yeah,ok" she muttered. Her eyes landed on a warlock. An awoken, she could see the pattern of light moving beneath her skin. She stood by the bar in an intense conversation with the huge exo bartender. Her robes held a pattern and shader that Elissa wasn't familiar with, her gloves had several rings , and her bond was a sun. "What kind of armor is that?" She asked. Cayde turned. "Well I'll be...Ikora will want to know about this" he whispered "As for the armor, well that's Osiris gear, won from the Trials of Osiris, best of the absolute best of the Crucible. And that lady there, well lets just say she was the best. Listen kid, I need to head up and talk to Ikora, you ready? At that moment the Warlock turned, as if she sensed they were talking about her. She lifted her glass to Cayde, downed it in one drink then left. "Yeah, Ikora will want to know about this, Silver hasn't been in town since, well its been a long time"... and with that he pulled Elissa to her feet." Come on Guardian, time to head back upstairs".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to introduce a best friend for Elissa, and I had one in mind based on a certain Warlock. They know who they are. This person is a huge inspiration for me and in my humble opinion, is the most bada** Warlock I've ever played Destiny with. I plan on writing an entire fic based on Silver as soon as time permits. I also love Cayde-6 and think he has a huge exo crush on my character, which will lead to some serious Cayde/Shaxx angst.


	6. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaxx pov,and how he puts his big foot in his mouth.

He had not been having a good week. Shaxx stood at his com, watching the last Skirmish match, he could barely concentrate, almost forgetting to announce the heavy ammo drop. He yelled a few choice words at a Hunter, and as the match ended snapped off the com in frustration. He couldn't go on like this. Ever since that Hunter, Elissa, she called herself, had found him in the corridor he had been like this.Angry, frustrated and bewildered. Angry, because if there was anything Lord Shaxx would not tolerate it was weakness, and she had witnessed him at a very weak moment, staggering about the hallway like a drunk. He was only thankful he hadn't vomited on her shoes.Frustrated because he knew he had not been exactly grateful. Bewildered because every since that day he had waited, waited for the side glances, the whispering, the talk. Elissa was one of Cayde's favorites, and one of Cayde's favorite past times was gossiping like an old woman. He had seen them together the next day huddled in front of the cryptarch and he had seen that huge grin spread across the exos face. He steeled himself. Soon everyone would know his weakness, know about the headaches and how they left him sick. The first one had terrified him,so much that he had snuck off to the city, minus his distinctive armor to a healer. The old woman had listened as he told her about the debilitating pain, sensitivity to light and sound, how he threw up and it felt as if his skull would split. She had smiled, patted him on the back like a child and told him he had migraine headaches, nothing to worry about, just avoid stress and try to rest. Avoid stress? In the last city? As a Guardian? Sure. At least he knew he wasn't dying. So now, a week after seeing Elissa and Cayde talking, after waiting for that blasted exo to start his teasing, he couldn't take anymore. "Ghost, can you tell me the location of a guardian?" he flipped on his com and scanned through the records till he found her id number. Ghost whirred for a moment. "Guardian id number 4816 is in personal quarters Sir, room number 615." " Very good Ghost,return to my quarters,I'll be there later." It didn't take long to find the room, but then he didn't know what to do. He had stood there for 5 minutes, almost knocked three times, almost walked away, when suddenly it opened. She made a sort of squeaking noise and dropped everything she was holding, which appeared to be her laundry. They both stood staring at each other and the pile of clothing. " I didn't know anyone was out here" she muttered as she started shoving the clothes back into the basket. Shaxx reached down, wanting to help only to find himself mortified further by the fact he was holding one of her undergarments.She looked up and yanked the item away, face ablaze. "Can I help you?" she asked as she pushed the basket to the side, and turned to look up at him. He cleared his throat " Yes, uhm , I was wondering if you had a moment?" She stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. Her quarters were clean he noticed, and there was a scent he couldn't identify, pleasant and warm. He shook himself, he wasn't here for this. "Can I get you some coffee? I was able to trade for some at the reef,its the good stuff" she sat on the edge of her couch and looked at him expectantly. He almost said yes, it had ages since he had enjoyed decent coffee, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to have an excuse to sit with her and talk. Ugh!!! What was wrong with him! He turned suddenly ...." I'm actually here to ask you a question. How long did you wait to tell Cayde about finding me? Did you go straight there after you left my quarters? I'm sure he was quite amused to know about me being so weak" There, he had done it. But he didn't expect what happened next. Elissa looked at him, first in amazement, then anger. He watched her face change and she was a sight to behold,eyes sparking a brighter green than he had ever seen. "Are you serious? You are aren't you? You come down here, scare me to death, then accuse me of what? Gossiping about you? Wow." She was pacing now, striding back and forth. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He felt anger radiating off her like a living thing. Suddenly he knew he had made a mistake, a big one. " Apparently I was mistaken, I ,uhm, well I should go" . He started backing towards the door and was almost out when he heard her speak, quietly and calmly. " I didn't tell Cayde, or anyone else. I wasn't planning on it, and honestly would not have even considered it.You were sick, not weak. If you don't want anyone to know that's your business, and I don't talk about people behind their backs. I know all to well how it feels to be whispered about". He stepped outside and she closed the door, leaving him standing in the corridor, alone with his growing sense of shame. "I am a fool!" he whispered "An ignorant fool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my hand at adding another pov,hope it turns out well,especially since I am not sleeping well this week,running on coffee and fanfiction lol.


	7. Be careful what you wish for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to help Elissa remember ;also Eris is creepy. I picture her as having a very dark sense of humor as well,the things I say about her eyes are my idea of what happened.I haven't actually read anything about how she got those green peepers ;-)

It had been three days since Shaxx had shown up at her apartment, three mortifying angst filled days in which she had replayed the incident over and over in her head. Especially the sight of the man holding her laundry, ugh. She was supposed to be on vacation. Cayde had insisted "Let some of the newbies do patrols kid, you have been pushing yourself too hard, trust me there will be plenty of bad guys left if you take a break!" She had agreed, seems like she couldn't tell Cayde no, he had, after all been there for her from the start, and never once pushed her about her past, or lack of a past. But now she was rethinking the whole vacation. She wanted to be as far from the Tower, and Shaxx as possible. "Idiot" she muttered angrily at herself "and exactly what did you think he was visiting for? A nice chat over coffee?" She threw the book she had been unsuccessfully trying to read across the room and narrowly missed Ghost , who had just materialized in front of her. " Oops,sorry Little one, didn't see you there!!" Now she felt worse. "No harm done Guardian" Ghost seemed excited. "Ikora has requested a meeting with you!" Elissa was flabbergasted, she had barely ever spoken to the Warlock vanguard, except for the few times missions required it.To be honest Ikora scared her just a little. She always seemed so perfectly put together, so calm regardless of what was going on around her. "Why does Ikora Rey want to see me?" she asked as she picked up the thrown book. " Does she need a Hunter to run a mission?" That would be good, she could get away from here and not have to worry about seeing that horned helmet for awhile. "Actually she is very interested in your memory problems and would like to try to help.She is, after all, a very skilled Warlock." Elissa sighed. "I don't know Little one, I mean what if I never remember? What if its just a waste of time?" Ghost whirred softly beside her" Why not try this? Couldn't hurt!" Later she would remember that and think"Oh yes it can hurt." Ghost led her through the corridors, past a restricted access only door all the way to the Warlock archives. She had never been to this part of the Tower before, she stood outside a large door with a sign that ominously read " Do not disturb,silence required" Ghost seemed more nervous than she was " Should we knock? I mean we were invited?" Just then the door creaked open, seemingly on its own Elissa and Ghost turned and looked at each other ... " Creepy" she whispered as they walked inside. The room was huge, two stories, it was a library with shelves going all the way up to the ceiling, which Elissa discovered was open, a large telescope pointing towards the stars.Ladders leaned here and there,for reaching the top shelves and a spiral staircase led to the telescope platform. "There is retractable ceiling for when it rains" Ikoras voice came from the stairs "Welcome Guardian, I am glad you came" Ikora led Elissa to a another room, hidden behind one of the shelves. Candles were lit around two chairs and a table,while some sort of incense burned in bowls. The air was heavy and sweet. Ikora looked at Ghost "You may return to quarters Ghost, I will take of your Guardian while she is here" Elissa turned and looked at Ghost with an expression that screamed "Don't you dare leave me!!!" but the little traitor shrugged its points and de-materialized, leaving her with the Warlock. "Cayde informed me of your missing memory Guardian, am I correct that all you remember is your name?" Elissa explained the dream " I didn't see anything, only heard someone calling my name, saying we didn't have much time"........."Interesting" Ikora mumbled "I think we may be able to induce a hypnotic state and recover more memory if you are willing to try Guardian." She stood and walked to a shelf nearby "I have a tea that will relax you." She poured steaming water over dried herbs then mixed them together. Just as Elissa began drinking the odd tasting concoction a voice spoke from the dark doorway "Some memories are best forgotten, maybe she doesn't remember for good reason Ikora"... Elissa felt the hair stand up on her neck and arms. "Good evening Eris" Ikora said , as she sat back down across from Elissa. " Are you saying you think the Guardian is blocking the memories? To protect herself? Hmm curious" Eris moved into the room as if she were floating, silently. She gave Elissa the creeps. The glowing orb she always carried made odd shadows in the dark room, mixing shadow and smoke from the incense with an odd green light. "Possibly" Eris murmured "There are certainly things I wish I could forget." Whatever was in the tea had made Elissa feel very comfortable, so much that she spoke before thinking. "You mean your eyes???" Eris turned and smiled "My eyes are one of the less horrific things I have endured Guardian. Are you curious? Its not as interesting as you might think. A spell whispered desperately in the dark to help me see, one of Toland's, I should have realized it wouldn't be simple. I do however find great comfort in thinking of how shocked the Acolyte was when it woke with two small eyes in place of these......" and with that she pulled free the cloth that covered her face. Elissa shrank back in her chair at what she saw, the wrongness of it. Eris laughed. "That will be enough Eris" Ikora said, but Elissa saw the slight smile on the Warlocks face. "Now Guardian I need you to close your eyes, I'm going to lead you through your sub concious." She did as Ikora asked , listening to the warm calm voice of the Warlock as she counted backward. "When I get to one you will be in a hallway, there will be doors, I want you to choose a door, any of them and open it." The counting continued, and suddenly Elissa was no longer in the room but a hall , but instead of multiple doors there was only one.She walked towards it slowly as Ikoras voice still spoke. "Do you see the doors Guardian, these are your memories, choose one and open it." Elissa felt her heart begin to pound, she was in front of the door,she turned the knob,the door opened and a flash of blinding light hit her in the face. She began to scream,the light was intense, too intense and she felt herself begin to burn. That was the last thing she saw before passing out. Ikora woke her "Guardian?! Elissa wake up, you're safe, its all right" She sat up, no longer in the chair but the floor. " I told you so..." Eris said as she walked out of the room. "Be careful what you wish for Guardian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always picture Ikora as very curious,and she would want to know why Elissa can't remember her past.Thanks again to everyone who has been reading this,and especially those who left Kudos :-)


	8. Friendly concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde has feelings,and he doesn't like it. Elissa is feeling the after-effects of Ikoras' hypnosis experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.Thank you so much for reading this. I apologize again for short chapters,indenting and any spelling errors/missing words.This past week has been really yucky for me but I am trying to post some every day,so while the chapters are short I am trying to keep adding to the story.As for Elissa and Shaxx,trust me,I am getting there,but I want it to go slowly,because I believe both of these characters would not jump into a relationship.

Cayde leaned against the large work table he and the other Vanguard reps used to plan.He was watching as Elissa talked to Zavala about a scouting mission. He had reccomended her to the Titan vanguard, who needed a Hunter to scout ahead for a team of Titans working on the outskirts of the wall, he wanted the best, so of course she came to mind. Cayde had three "Favorites". Tevis, a Night stalker, Shiro, a blade dancer scout, and of course, Elissa. But if he was honest, she was at the top. He remembered the first time he had seen her, dragging behind her ghost.Dirty, bloodied and wearing pieced together ghost made armor. If he had a heart it would have broken for her. How many guardians had he seen come through here? Hundreds probably, but she had been special from the start.Her lack of memory didn't hold her back, if anything it allowed her to work, free of the pain of the past. And she had skill, serious skill. As a Gunslinger he knew the trade, but she surprised him, and surpassed the other newbies.Some were impressed, some were jealous, some were plain asses. Those he sent out to the less enjoyable jobs, and didn't feel slightly guilty. He didn't feel much honestly, but ELissa? Well she made him feel more human than he had in a long time,and he didn't like that one bit. Especially now, as he watched her listen to Zavala detail the mission. She didn't look well. The spark in her eyes seemed dim, dark circles stood out against a pale face. Not good, not good at all. He was regretting putting her name up for this. The makeshift fire-team made up of 5 titans and Elissa headed towards the hangar. Fueled by worry he followed after and caught Elissa by the elbow as the titans stopped to load up on ammo from Banshee. "What do you need Cayde??" Her voice sounded off, tired. "Just thinking maybe you should sit this one out kid, I can call Tevis or Shiro to meet up with the Titans. It won't take them long." Her eyes narrowed "Whats this about Cayde? First you tell Zavala I am perfect for this mission and now you don't want me to go? Is one of your gears loose???" Cayde was slightly offended and shocked.She never talked like this. He let go of her arm and cocked his head slightly. " Hey now kid, I'm your rep remember, it's my job to look out for you, and honestly you look bad. I don't know if you're up to this, you aren't acting like yourself at all!!! " Elissa narrowed her eyes "Don't worry Cayde, I won't embarrass you, and as for not being myself, well as soon as you figure out just who I am make sure you send me a memo, cause I sure as heck don't know!!!" She turned and hurried to catch up with the Titans, leaving Cayde with his worry. " Perhaps Ikora was wrong in thinking hypnosis would help" Eris had appeared nearby. "Creepy as always Eris" Cayde said, turning. "What are you muttering about now?" Eris smiled her ghost of a smile " The guardian. I warned her and Ikora that some memories are best left in the dark, but they tried anyway and she ended up screaming on the floor." If he had a stomach it would be in his boots. "When was this/?" He asked as Eris was walking away. "Three days ago, and from the looks of her she hasn't slept since"


	9. The rabbit hole part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaxx and Cayde don't see eye to eye but have to work together, Elissa meets Silver in an unusual place and ghost...poor ghost has a bad day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is longer than most of my chapters and its in two parts,I kept thinking of things but wanted to keep it cohesive. Next part should be up in the next few days.

Shaxx paced his apartment, over and over. He had been able to think of nothing but Elissa since that awful day he had accused her of gossiping about him with Cayde. He could see her face, every time he closed his eyes she was there and the thoughts and feelings he was having confused him.He didn't know what it was about her that captivated him so much, but he knew one thing, he owed her an apology. Swallowing his pride he called to his Ghost "Can you tell me the guardian Elissa's location please???" Ghost made a slight humming sound as it scanned the tower and logs. "The guardian you're looking for is currently not in the tower, location unknown." " Blast it all" Shaxx grumbled, he had to do this, he had finally worked up the nerve to apologize and he wasn't going to just forget about it. "Is Cayde in the Hall of Guardians?" Ghost replied quickly after a short scan "Affirmative." Shaxx strode towards the door "If anyone knows where she is it will be that Exo, come on Ghost, let's get this over with!" Meanwhile Elissa was thinking of apologizing as well ,only it was Cayde that she owed. She felt horrible about how she had talked to her friend,probably her only friend other than her Little one. But Cayde was right, she wasn't herself.She was exhausted. Every since Ikora had tried to help her recover her memory she wasn't able to sleep.When her eyes closed she saw that light and heard someone calling to her. If she did sleep she woke, heart pounding, terrified. Three days of no sleep and nightmares had left her slightly sick, but when Zavala called her for a scouting mission she agreed.Maybe a change of scenery and work would help.

Scouting ahead of the group of titans was calming, nothing but a handful of Fallen was between them and their destination, one of the oldest and farthest towers that had been abandoned years ago, one of the last parts of the wall before the wilderness. It was almost in sight when Ghost began picking up an odd signal. Elissa messaged back to the lead Titan "Hold up, getting some odd readings from inside. I'm going to do a sweep, wait for my signal". " Affirmative Hunter, waiting for your signal" came the reply. "Ghost what are you getting, anything alive in there?" Ghost twisted back and forth then opened up, as wide as possible scanning the tower. " No life signs Guardian, but I am picking up a strange energy flux from the top floor." Elissa lifted her sniper rifle and peered through the scope, She sweeped slowly across all the outer portions she could see, nothing but a few birds, no movement. "Okay, well I guess we have to go see what that signal is." She slung the rifle over her shoulder and checked her hand -cannon, it had been a gift from Cayde when she had went up her last Vanguard rank, it was perfectly balanced, crafted by Banshee, and in honor of Cayde had a little ace of spades engraved in the handle. She felt bad again, and decided the minute she got back she was taking her friend for drinks, her treat, it was the least she could do for being such an ass.

She made her way slowly and quietly through the tower, taking the stairs because the power was off here. Ghost stopped every so often and scanned, still not picking up any life signs, but the strange energy signal was getting stronger the higher they went. Finally they reached the top,leaving her slightly winded. Ghost scanned again "Whatever is causing the energy fluxuation is here Guardian,somewhere in this area." Just around the corner she saw it, the source and was shocked. " A vex portal?!" Ghost was practically buzzing, "The vex never come to Earth!!!We need to contact theTower immediately!!" Elissa felt slightly faint.The light of the portal was hypnotic, and in her mind she heard Ikoras voice: "Open the door Guardian, these are your memories, just open the door...." Ghost turned back to her just as her fingers touched the surface of the portal. "Guardian no!!!!" but it was too late, she vanished. Ghost flew to the portal but it was just an empty frame now, the light, and wherever it led were gone, along with his Guardian. "No!!" Ghost cried, I just found you!" After a moment it sent word to the Titans, who sent word to the Tower. "Guardian missing without their Ghost, location unknown, Vex technology"

Shaxx found Cayde at the Vanguard table, and forced himself forward. " Can you tell me where one of your hunters is? Elissa? " Cayde's reaction was telling. " What do you want with her?" Shaxx exhaled slowly and reminded himself why he was here. " I have my reasons exo, so if you don't mind can you just tell me?" Cayde made a sound, somewhere between a laugh and a snort of disgust "And just what might those reasons be?" Shaxx remained silent " Ugh, fine, if you must know she is out on a mission with some of Zavala's Titans, checking out an outer section of the wall and an old tower. I seriously wish she hadn't though, to be honest." Shaxx had a sudden odd feeling of dread, Cayde didn't worry, he was never serious, which was one reason for his disdain of the Exo. He removed his helmet, and looked right at Cayde's blue glowing eyes. "Explain" he growled. Cayde was shocked, down to his sophisticated internal fusion core. He had never seen Shaxx without the helmet. "Well, she wasn't looking good, not acting like herself...." Shaxx felt a sickness rise in his gut. Had he upset her that badly?! but Cayde continued "Then Eris informs me that Ikora tried some brain voodoo, trying to get her memory's back,and apparently it didn't work the way she expected." Shaxx opened his mouth then closed it. Cayde suddenly felt like he was staring down the barrel of a loaded gun, or at the face of a bear, a hungry one that had just crawled out of hibernation. "You're telling me that you sent her out there in that condition?" Shaxx's voice was getting louder as he spoke and Cayde backed up a few steps. " What kind of Vanguard leader are you?" He moved toward Cayde slowly. Just then Zavala came towards them. "I've got some bad news from the fireteam we sent out, your hunter is missing. There was a vex portal in the old tower and she somehow went through" Caydes jaw dropped open. "What the? A vex portal? They never come to Earth. Where did it lead? "He was stuttering. "That's not all" Zavala continued "She went through alone, her Ghost was left behind." Shaxx and Cayde stared at Zavala, twin masks of horror on their faces, without her ghost she could die, and if a Guardian died without their ghost it was permanent. "What's being done?" Shaxx asked breaking the silence. Zavala answered " We have a team at the portal and Ikora is sending some warlocks to investigate" Just then a messenger appeared for the Titan so he turned to leave,speaking over his shoulder " I will inform you if we hear anything else." Cayde turned to Shaxx, who was glaring at him with so much hatred it should physically hurt. " I know, I know, it's my fault. How about you use that energy and help me. I don't care what Zavala says, I am going to find Elissa. So if this portal is closed we need to find the other side right?" Shaxx swallowed his anger " You're right.Where would that be?" then both answered at the same time "Venus"


	10. The rabbit hole part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaxx and Cayde go to Venus along with a stow away,Elissa bumps into Silver,literally.

Elissa thought she wasn't going to stop falling, then suddenly she landed on top of something, well someone. A loud grunt followed by cursing, in what sounded like Awoken. She had heard it spoken on the Reef. For a moment she thought she was blind but then realized her cloak, one of her favorites because it was long and solid black, was wrapped around her face. She yanked it away and drew her weapon only to be met with an unforgettable sight. A warlock fighting to fix her robes, which had somehow become tangled about her face. Once free she quickly turned, void magic forming in both hands, the unmistakable hum filling the space. They faced each other ready to attack. The warlock was Awoken , her skin a light grey with silver luminous undertones, swirling beneath the surface. Her head was smooth, no hair at all and her eyes were amber, glowing in the dark. Sudden recognition filled Elissa " I know you!You were at the bar talking to the Exo bartender. Cayde said your name is Silver. Can I ask what you're doing here? Wherever here is?" Silver blinked " Ahh yes, you must be one of Cayde's groupies, he is the popular one, and I could ask you the same thing." Neither lowered their weapons. Elissa sighed "My name is Elissa, I fell through a vex portal in an old tower, was there doing recon for a group of Titans, and I am NOT one of Cayde's groupies!" Silver smirked and lowered her hands, somehow satisfied that Elissa was truthful. " If you must know I am here on orders from Osiris, tracking a rogue warlock.He was one of ours but he adopted some rather unorthodox beliefs about the Vex. I found the portal and went through, hoping to find him, but so far you are the only other living thing here, except for myself and my ghost. Her ghost floated around in front of her then, its shell was yellow and black, with the distinctive Osiris markings. Sudden horror washed over Elissa. "Ghost" she called "Little one??" She looked around and knew her Ghost wasn't here. "Shh, what are you yelling about? We may not be alone down here remember?" SiIvers whisper was angry. Elissa was panicked " My Ghost, he didn't come through the portal, I don't have my Ghost!"

After arguing about whose ship to take (they settled on Cayde's because it was faster) and who would actually fly it ( Cayde let Shaxx just because he was honestly scared of him) they finally hit orbit. Cayde was about to input the destination when Elissa's ghost materialized between them. "I have already set your destination in the on-board computer, now can we please go? My guardian needs me" Shaxx looked at Cayde, shrugged and pulled back on the accelerator. "Venus here we come" said Cayde under his breath. This was bound to be a trip he would never forget.From the look on Shaxx's face if they didn't find Elissa, alive and well, he may not live much longer.To be honest he wouldn't want to, he didn't need Shaxx telling him it was his fault, he knew it. He never should have let her go. He glanced over at Shaxx who was intent on flying, just what was going on with Elissa and that horned meathead? He remembered back to the day she ran the Crucible, every time Shaxx shouted over the coms she acted like it was personal, now he wondered if it actually was. After all hadn't she made him feel things? Why was he surprised that she had worked that magic on Shaxx as well? Maybe because it was Shaxx!? Cayde felt like he had more emotions than the actual human. The sad little Ghost chirped "We should arrive in 45 minutes if we remain at this speed, can we go any faster?" Shaxx pulled back harder on the stick, the ships motor growled in response and they shot forward through space.Cayde was pressed against the seat by the sheer force of speed, and he could swear he heard a laugh behind that horned helmet.

Silver preferred working alone, well at least she did now since the people she had trusted to have her back, the ones she enjoyed working with, were gone. Now she was stuck chasing a rogue warlock in some sort of underground cavern with a human hunter, not only that but the hunter had no ghost... if she had hair she would be pulling it out. " Listen to me very closely" she hissed "you need to stay behind me, whatever you do, because if you get killed in here the Vanguard will find some way to pin it on me, or better yet Osiris...do you understand?" Elissa nodded and took a deep breath then started following Silver through the darkness, the only light was Silvers ghost who stopped periodically to scan.Elissa tried to break the monotony " So this warlock you're hunting?" Silver sighed, she detested small talk. "His name is Reginald, he believes the Vex are gods, superior to us. He is from the City, that's why I was talking to Evan-28 in the bar that night, hoping he might have some word on him.Osiris got word that Reginald was planning to open portals on Earth to bring the Vex through, and seeing as He had trained him, knew that the Vanguard would blame us." Her ghost stopped suddenly " Heavy accumulation of Vex energy ahead!! " They moved behind a large stone outcropping, Elissa pulled out her sniper rifle and scanned ahead ,even though it was dark she could pick out a large group of red eyes. " There are least 20, looks like Goblins" she whispered.Silver turned and looked at Elissa " And how would you know that? Its pitch black out there!" Elissa smiled in the dark "Height. Goblins are slightly shorter than Hob- Goblins, quite shorter than Minotaur's, and Harpies float.Oh, and Hydras have blue eyes." Silver was impressed, but would never admit it . "Remember stay behind me, if we can get around them without them knowing I would prefer it, I am here for Reginald." Elissa nodded and followed silently as they picked around large rocks while avoiding the group of Goblins who seemed to be moving in unison towards the closed portal she had fallen through. Once a safe distance was between them she asked another question " So why do the Vanguard hate Osiris?" Silver rolled her eyes, was this Guardian never content to be silent? "You mean it isn't in the Guardian handbook? Chapter 5: Osiris is evil" she said in an ominous voice " He enjoys eating small children and killing puppies!" Elissa surprised her by laughing "You could have just said I prefer not to talk about it,but okay" They trudged on for what seemed a very long distance, meeting up with several more groups of Vex who all seemed intent on traveling the opposite direction, as if they were under orders, finally the Ghost whispered "I am picking up an energy signature ahead, Vex portal" Silver was relieved, until she saw what was nearby. More Vex , seemingly guarding the portal.....a lot of Vex.Before she could remind the hunter to stay behind her Elissa spoke quietly as she loaded her hand-cannon. "Listen, do me a favor, if I don't make it out of here, find Cayde and tell him I'm sorry for being an ass." One of Silvers eyebrows went up in curiosity "Oh, and tell my Ghost this wasn't his fault, poor Little one always blames himself if things go wrong." Silver opened her mouth to argue and remind the Hunter yet again to stay behind but changed her mind. "Fine" she whispered. Purple void magic erupted from her palms as she rounded the corner,she took out two minataurs quickly,disintegrating them with a Nova bomb, then pulling out a fusion rifle she took out three goblins who had made the mistake of standing in a row.Elissa got the remaining goblins with head shots, and was about to step out and congratulate Silver when a strange voice spoke from the darkness.. "I should have known he would send you Silver, Osiris always favored you and those dead friends of yours. Well at least soon you can stop grieving and join them in the Void." A fireball shot out and slammed into Silvers back, knocking her forward. She was stunned, and before she could react he was standing over her gloating. "Let me send you..." his voice cut off in a gurgle .Silver saw the hilt of a throwing knife sticking out of Reginald's throat. Then just as quickly with just a whisper of wind , a second blade hit him right between the eyes. Elissa was there then, reaching down to help her up. " You okay? That looked painful." Silver shook her head slightly in shock. "Just a burn, nothing I can't handle. Look, I, well, I appreciate that.That was really impressive knife work." Elissa shrugged " Just part of the job, you know Vanguard handbook Chapter 6;How to kill an ignorant prick in two hits" Silver laughed, and if Elissa knew how long it had been since that had happened she would have felt special. They were still laughing as they went through the portal together, until they saw the guns pointed at them.


	11. Out of the frying pan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Guess who's waiting on Elissa outside the portal? Also Shaxx finally gets a chance to apologize and Cayde deals with some jealousy.

If Elissa had been asked to make a list of things she expected to see on the other side of the vex portal it would not have included the following: Her ghost, Cayde-6 and especially not Shaxx. She would never in a million years have expected them to be pointing guns at her either, well maybe not so much at her. " Drop the weapon Warlock" Shaxx growled at Silver, who still held her fusion rifle.Cayde was pointing his hand cannon straight at Silvers head "You again? I should have known there was trouble comin' when I saw you at the bar" Cayde sounded more serious than Elissa had ever heard. Meanwhile her Ghost made a strange sound, almost a squeak, before flying quickly to her side "Oh there you are!! You don't know how worried I've been, let me scan you, are you injured???" Elissa gently pushed him aside with her palm and stepped squarely between the pointed weapons and Silver. She was physically and mentally exhausted, felt nauseated and quite honestly, slightly mad. " Put the weapons down gentleman, Silver is not our enemy, she was in there for the same reason I was, because a rogue warlock built a portal for the Vex. If you want the culprit his body is in there" she jerked a thumb in the direction of the still humming portal "But he wont be able to tell you much, seeing as I buried two of my favorite throwing knives in his head." She heard a slight chuckle behind her from Silver. "Oh and it may be a good idea to destroy that thing" She pointed again at the Portal. Cayde lowered his weapon first, then Shaxx. " Sorry about the misunderstanding" Cayde said to Silver, who had sat down on a moss covered rock. " We didn't know what was going to come out of there" he pointed at the portal,that Shaxx was now aiming a rocket launcher at,everyone plugged their ears for a moment,and stepped away. When the echoing sound was gone he continued " Elissa's ghost was able to track the signal, said it was almost identical to the one in the old tower, so we got out here only to find a whole mess of Vex going through.We killed some, while we waited then ghost said he was picking up human life signs getting closer, and well, here you are!" Elissa felt the world shift a bit as she listened to Cayde . Shaxx noticed and reached for her, steadying her by holding her arm. "You need to get back to the tower and rest Guardian" his voice was warm,full of concern which shocked her,was he not angry anymore?She looked up at him and suddenly he wanted to see her face, see that she was all right under her helmet." Lets get you on the ship ...Ghost!bring the ship in" he ordered ,as he led Elissa to another stone outcropping and eased her down, sitting beside her. "Guardian, I mean Elissa, I know this isn't the time or the place but I need to speak with you."

Cayde was staring suspiciously at Shaxx and Elissa, as they sat some distance away, talking. Well Shaxx was talking and Elissa was listening. He could tell by the hand gestures. "You could always vanish in smoke, sneak over and listen in" Silver said sarcastically making Cayde jump. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, then brightened. "So did she say anything about him in there, while you guys were together? Like whats going on with them? " Silver felt if her eyes rolled back any further in her head they may never return to the correct position. "Are you kidding me? We weren't exactly having a slumber party and talking about who likes who.......wait a minute!! I don't believe this, the Exo hunter extraordinaire is jealous!! Have a little crush there Cayde? or is it that you just can't stand to lose the attention?" If Cayde were human he would have been beet red, and if the old cartoons about robots were right, steam would have issued forth from his head like a tea pot boiling over.He looked at her angrily "Slumber party huh? Yeah its obvious you weren't braiding each others hair or anything" Silver ran a hand over her smooth hairless head sub conciously. It had not been her idea to shave her head, it was one of those Osiris traditions.She still missed her hair, and she pouted slightly at the reminder "Jerk" she muttered. Cayde felt slightly better but guilty at the same time. "So she didn't talk about Captain meathead??" Silver didn't answer. "Come on, I'm sorry I brought up the hair, I know its an Osiris thing" That seemed to mollify her a bit. "She didn't mention him at all honestly" Cayde smiled a bit.. "So did she mention me?" Silver didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Or laugh till she cried. "Actually yes. She made me make a promise that if she died I would find you and call you an ass" seeing the look of absolute shock on his face was so worth it,she had to hold her stomach she was laughing so hard. "Just kidding, just kidding" she laughed patting him on the back "she said to tell you she was sorry for being one the last time you talked!" She hadn't laughed in so long it felt foreign, but wonderful.

The sound of Silvers laughter floated over to where Elissa And Shaxx sat. He had been starting and stopping a sentence for the past few minutes. Finally he took a deep breath. "Look, the last time we spoke, I treated you horribly. I accused you of something you didn't do, and I never thanked you for your help. I am sorry. Truly sorry, I would understand if you don't accept, seeing as what a complete fool I made of myself, but still, I needed to say it,so again,I am sorry" He was about to stand and walk away but she placed her gloved hand over his " I accept" her voice was quiet, so he wanted to be sure..."What did you say?" he asked? " I accept your apology, and I appreciate you saying it. It takes a lot to admit when you're wrong. I also appreciate you coming out here to find me, although I have to say I never would have expected to see the two of you working together" she inclined her head in Cayde's direction . " Believe me" he responded "Neither did I" Just then the ship flew in range.Shaxx cleared his throat, and reached for Elissa's hand to help her up. "Ready to go home?" he asked, and for the first time since waking up in Russia she felt like it really was. "Yes,lets go home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we finally got a little glimpse of Shaxx with feelings,and I have to say I like it. Also loving the Silver and Cayde conversation. We will see more of Shaxx and Elissas' growing relationship soon,I promise.Thanks for reading and if you want,leave a comment and tell me what you think


	12. This is for your own good..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde grounds Elissa and she isn't happy about it, Silver sticks around the Tower,Shaxx doesn't know how this all works

ELissa was pouting, or at least that's what Cayde said as she stood at the Vanguard table beside him. " I already told you, you're grounded.Same as yesterday, and the day before, and every single day since you almost got yourself killed." She did look better though, hopefully she was sleeping now. He resisted the urge to ask her, ever since that nosy Warlock, Silver had teased him about having a crush he had been very careful about how he acted, but it was hard. He cared about Elissa, that wasn't going away.And he wasn't the only one. He still remembered the ride home from Venus........... Shaxx had allowed him to fly (his own ship,mind you) so he could sit in back with Elissa, Silver had taken the other front seat and immediately began to tease him. "Wonder what they're talking about back there?" She cupped a hand to her ear and pretended to listen " Oh Shaxx, thank you for rescuing me, you are so strong and wonderful, please let me return the favor somehow" then she made kissing noises, honest to goodness kissing noises! He wanted to wring her neck, except for the fact he was oddly impressed. He hadn't realized anyone was as sarcastically twisted as he was,he was suddenly curious about this Warlock. So instead of complaining he had winked at her, and with his best sexy voice had said " Soooo, just you and me, here in this lonely cock pit,maybe we should get to know each other a little better. " Oh, her reaction was beyond priceless, she turned a mottled shade of violet and catapulted out of her seat, disappearing for the short remainder of the flight. That's when Shaxx appeared. "She is asleep" he answered before Cayde could even ask "and we need to talk before we land." This couldn't be good, Cayde thought. " When we get back you need to restrict her duties for awhile ,she needs rest, time to heal from whatever trauma she went through with Ikora. I know you Cayde, and no matter how much she tries to talk you out of it, you need to stick to your guns" Shaxx stared at him , waiting for an argument, but he didn't get one, instead Cayde just nodded an affirmative. "So whats the deal with you two?" He finally asked as Shaxx turned to go back to Elissa.The man sighed "There is no deal between us, I owed her, and that's all, now if you will excuse me" he walked away. "Sure" Cayde muttered " And I don't owe Ikora more than my weight in bets"

Elissa stomped away from Cayde, no amount of wheedling had worked. She was stuck. She was about to walk past the Crucible station when Shaxx called to her "Guardian,a moment?" She walked to him trying to push her irritation aside.She had been meaning to stop and speak to him,after all he had apologized,and treated her very kindly.Not to mention she couldn't stop thinking about him... "Good morning Shaxx,what can I do for you?" she even smiled, odd how it felt so easy with him. Reaching across his workstation he found a slip of paper and handed it to her. "In case you're bored this is the crucible schedule, all of these are matchmaking. I know you would prefer to be out in the field, but at least this way you can practice your skills safely." She was oddly touched by the gesture. "Thanks, I need to meet with Arach Jalaal but I may just do that." She turned to walk away then stopped " I still have that coffee from the reef, if you have some free time later?" She couldn't believe she had just said that, what was she thinking? But he answered,quietly " Yes,I would like that, when?" She glanced at the list of matches, noting the last was at 7 pm" Does 8 work for you?" He looked at his com unit quickly,checking.. "Yes, 8 is fine, I will see you then"

Shaxx stood there after she left, dumbfounded. What had just happened?! He could feel his face burning and his heart was pounding in his ears. For crying out loud, this was insane.First he hadn't been able to stop watching when she was talking to Cayde. Her helmet was gone and her Auburn hair was pulled back, except for a few strands that were loose around her face.She had a habit of tucking them behind her ears, he had noticed. He had noticed a lot of things about her over the past few days. The way she sounded when she spoke, her voice was warm, calming. The way she moved,no wonder she was a hunter,so quiet and smooth.He didn't even want to think about how she looked in that blasted Dead orbit armor. Lots of black and soft leather that hugged all her curves and lines......Then, just now she had smiled at him, he had called her over to give her the Crucible match list and she had lit up like the suns first light, Creator have mercy, she was lovely.And he was lost. Then to top it all off he couldn't think of anything to say, and she was walking away, but then..... "I still have that coffee from the reef...." He couldn't believe his ears! Had she honestly asked him to her quarters for coffee? Yes and he had agreed.He was struggling between overwhelming joy and absolute fear. He didn't know how to do this.

From her hidden perch on the stairs Silver had seen the whole thing and laughed quietly, maybe sticking around here like Osiris wanted wouldn't be such a bad thing after all, it certainly wasn't boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Cayde crack me up,seriously love the back and forth between them. Poor Elissa and Shaxx so awkward lol


	13. Challenge accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaxx and Elissa get to know each other better, Elissa accepts a challenge

Elissa had her meeting with Arach Jalaal, having to turn down work thanks to Cayde's ridiculous grounding. She decided a little Crucible may be just what she needed. So for three matches she pictured the exo Vanguards face on every guardian she went up against and did quite well. Her stats went up that day. The team she was on was quite happy and so was she. When they rode back on the shuttle she was congratulated more than once, and felt like she was actually part of the team.It was nice.When she stepped in her apartment however she was hit with the realization that in just under an hour Shaxx would be here, in her quarters. Panic set in. Her Ghost picked up on her heart rate "Guardian are you all right? I'm picking up an increase in your pulse and blood pressure" She just shook her head "Oh Little one, I feel like an idiot!!" Ghost twirled midair "Actually your I.Q is quite high, in the top 90th percentile of all Guardians in the tower." Elissa laughed "Well that's something at least, but not what I meant. I invited Shaxx here for coffee. I can't believe I did it and he will be here in less than an hour. What am I going to say to him? Is this a date? What should I do??" She sat down on the couch in frustration. Ghost made a whirring sound "Accessing logs on human dating rituals.... Ah yes....It says here that people generally talk about their interests, and get to know one another" Feeling even more embarrassed at having just received dating advice from her ghost she stood up quickly. " Never mind Little one, I am going to take a shower and try to look presentable.Could you find something to do for the next few hours?" Ghost blinked a few times before catching on " Oh of course, the logs spoke of privacy as well" Elissa turned beet red as Ghost de-materialized. She didn't know that across the tower Shaxx was not doing so well either.

First he had showered, then dressed, then caught himself putting his helmet back on. He was in his armor! He couldn't show up at her apartment like he was heading to battle or work! So he changed into the casual clothes he rarely used and felt odd. He looked at the clock every few minutes and didn't know if he was wishing it forward or back. He sighed. What was he thinking? He was the Crucible master, Lord Shaxx. He was strong and unrelenting. But right now he was none of those things. He felt like a school boy with a crush.When it was finally time to go to her quarters the walk felt like he was on his way to a firing squad. As he made his way down the hall, passing guardians he realized that no one recognized him with out the armor and helmet, and that sensation was oddly freeing . No one was afraid of him, they smiled and nodded his way just as if he were one of them.He felt like he could go anywhere and do anything. By the time he reached her door he was smiling.

Elissa opened the door to his knock, and was amazed at what she saw. Shaxx, in normal clothes with a smile on his face. The smile grew when she opened the door, and she couldn't help smiling back. "Hi " she said shyly "Come in, I realized that it is kind of late for coffee, I mean I can make it if you like, but I also have a bottle of wine if you would rather?" She mentally smacked herself.Now what would he think? That she was trying to get him drunk? She could feel her cheeks getting pinker by the minute. He followed her to the kitchen area looking around as they walked. The rooms were neat, decorated warmly with things she had accumulated in her work. He saw a potted spirit bloom from Venus in the corner, surprised it would live in the different atmosphere. Several shelves were packed with books,some of them looked very old. He couldn't resist walking closer. "The wine will be good, you're probably right about the coffee, I don't think I need anything else keeping me awake at night" Ugh he thought ,now what would she think, would she guess he often couldn't sleep lately because he was thinking of her? He studied the books even harder trying to hide his face till the warmth went away.He heard the unmistakable sound of the wine being poured and nearly jumped when she was suddenly at his side, hunters were so quiet! " Do you like books?" she asked,handing him a glass, the liquid was a brilliant red, almost glowing." Yes,actually. I have quite a few myself, but these look very old." He watched as she took a sip, then did so himself. It was quite good. "I look for them whenever I have time, when I'm on patrols and finish up early, I have Little one scan for buildings that have less damage." She slid a volume off the shelf and handed it to him, it only had a little tear on the cover. He read the title out loud " The Jungle Book" by Rudyard Kipling." He opened it and looked through the pages "What a treasure!" she smiled, pleased that he felt the same about books as she did, but he was actually thinking more of her than the book. They made their way to the couch and sat, he couldn't help staring at her, she looked even lovelier in normal clothes, her hair was down, the loose waves falling just below her shoulders. They talked about everything and nothing, and had soon emptied the bottle. She laughed as he recounted a story about watching two Titans shoulder charge each other that afternoon, and he realized he had never heard her laugh before, such a sweet sound. She looked up and realized he was looking at her, no longer speaking.He was so handsome,she thought,and when he smiled like that,it made her stomach do a little flip. One of the wayward curls had slipped onto her cheek and he couldn't resist reaching out and smoothing it behind her ear just as he had seen her do countless times. His hand brushed across her face, so smooth and warm. They were leaning closer, closer almost touching when a ghost materialized between them suddenly "Good evening Lord Shaxx" it chirped. "I have a request from Commander Zavala, he needs to meet with you about some trouble with the faction leaders, there was a protest in the city and he needs your help calming them. Executor Hideo gave a speech and now there is some excitement" Shaxx would have screamed if it would have done any good. Elissa smiled at him " It never ends does it?" He smiled back "No it really doesn't" He stood and started walking towards the door "Thank you for tonight, I truly enjoyed it,maybe we can continue some time soon??" He saw the blush on her cheeks and it pleased him,then she surprised him by stepping closer "What's your name?" she asked?" He hadn't expected that and blushed a bit himself. "I have been Lord Shaxx for so long I almost don't remember anything else." Her smile grew larger "I think you are avoiding my question, come on you do have a first name? Not just Shaxx?" No one had called him anything but that in so long, but he wasn't going to make it easy. "Yes I do, but if you really want to know it would be quite a challenge to discover" Her face lit up as she let him out the door... "Challenge accepted"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading. Oh it was so close, they almost kissed.Don't worry it will happen eventually but whats a love story with out some angst first? ;-)


	14. The mind wanders..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa is determined to learn Shaxxs' first name but hits a brick wall. Silver and Elissa hang out and Silver realizes she misses having friends. Memories start breaking thru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to add a chapter every day and so far have succeeded ,please forgive any spelling,grammar,and lack of indentation.

Shaxx hadn't stopped smiling since he left Elissa's apartment. To everyone he was still the same Crucible master, but behind the helmet he had a constant grin. During the meeting with the faction leaders he could not focus on anything but the way her skin had felt, the look in her eyes as he leaned towards her face. What would it have felt like to kiss her? Zavala had cleared his throat pulling him back to reality, he turned towards the Titan and mumbled an apology, listening as the New Monarchy leader, Hideo, argued with Lakshmi from Future War Cult. He noticed the Dead Orbit leader seemed to be falling asleep, not being interested in whatever the other two felt was so important.He almost laughed and felt shocked at the change in his mood. He couldn't even remember a time when he wasn't always serious, always tense. This was nice. He wondered how he could manage to see Elissa again.Should he ask her? and what should he ask? There were not a lot of options for relaxing in the Tower. He had heard of a bar in the city, but had never been himself, and honestly he would prefer time alone with her, not a bar full of people. He realized that Zavala was standing, the meeting seemed to be over, and he felt slightly guilty, he hadn't helped at all. He nudged Arach Jalaal, waking him from his impromptu nap. "What? Who?" the man sputtered. "The meeting is over" Zavala said, with an obvious tone of disgust. "Although I cannot say anything has been solved" he glanced accusingly at Shaxx, "It seems some of us were somewhere else tonight"

Elissa had started trying to learn his name immediately after he left her quarters. That is after she stood at her door grinning like a fool for at least ten minutes. As soon as Ghost returned she asked him to check the Towers records, only to learn that the records of higher ranking officials were not accessible. Ghost suggested she ask one of the Vanguard leaders, but they were either in meetings or their personal quarters at this hour. She was suddenly very awake, it felt like she had drank an entire pot of coffee instead of half a bottle of wine. She threw on her thickest cloak, and went for a walk.It was cooler now, Fall weather, and the few trees that were in the tower courtyards held brightly colored leaves. She stood and looked over the railings at the city below, wondering what day to day life was like for the people down there, suddenly she felt slightly dizzy. The white Traveler seemed to pulse for a moment and she had an image in her mind, blurry, a group of people, walking along a path, one looking over their shoulder and asking her a question but she could barely make out the words " How far to the city?" she tried to lean closer to hear him when a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Whoa there,I know you're mad at Cayde for grounding you but its not worth throwing yourself off the tower". Silver. She gasped and shook her head, the vision was gone.Silver stood looking at her. "Thanks" she muttered " I think I got dizzy" The warlock rolled her eyes, she did that a lot Elissa noticed. "Well next time you feel dizzy try to stay away from railings and high places." Elissa laughed as the two started walking "Why would you miss me?" I'm sure Little one would revive me" Her ghost chirped an affirmative, seemingly ashamed that he had almost let his Guardian fall off the Tower, he had been searching the archives for any mention of Shaxx. "Actually yes" Silver replied "You are the only person in this place who doesn't make me nauseated" Elissa raised an eyebrow " Wow,I can't remember the last time I received such a lovely compliment!!" The two women looked at one another then burst out laughing.They made their way to the Hunters lounge, which stayed open 'round the clock for Guardians. Silver ordered some strange awoken concoction, while Elissa opted for tea, having her fill of wine for the evening, as proven by the dizzy spell. "So what are you doing wandering around at night? Isn't there a rather large, grumpy Crucible master waiting in your quarters, eager to warm you?" Elissa choked on her drink, sputtering.Silver giggled, and smacked her new friend on the back a few times " Just kidding,sorry"

Elissa decided to change the subject "So you decided to stick around? What's up with that? " She took a smaller sip of tea in case her new friend made another comment about Shaxx. But she didn't,instead she leaned back stretching her long legs and looked into her drink. " It wasn't my idea, Osiris is concerned, wants to open communications with the Vanguard, and said I should stay. Ikora doesn't trust him, so she doesn't trust me. So basically I am just sitting around until he calls me back" she sounded extremely lonely, Elissa thought, and her heart ached a bit. She knew loneliness well. "But enough of that,why are you out wandering around? Going to run away? Need some help? I could use an adventure" Elissa grinned "The only adventure I am on is trying to find out some information, and I doubt you would know" Silver leaned forward, like the Hunter she loved a challenge. "Ask me, who knows I may be able to help" Elissa shook her head no. "You already tease me enough!" The warlock put her hand over her heart " I promise, no teasing, come on, I am so bored!!" There was no getting away from this. "Fine,you wouldn't happen to know the Crucible masters first name would you?" Silvers eyes got huge for a moment, the glowing amber getting even brighter " I knew it had to do with him!!! Hmm, I don't know it, and I'm guessing no one else in the Tower does either.Cayde could probably find out but can you imagine his face if we asked...." Elissa groaned at that image and Silver laughed "That would be priceless, but I'm thinking its not an option."She sat thinking " So no hope then?" Elissa sounded defeated to Silver's ears. " You're giving up to easily, I said no one in the Tower, but there's someone who would probably know, and you're in luck, he will be here in two weeks. Elissa slid to the edge of her seat in excitement " Who?" Silver smiled that enigmatic smile of hers and motioned for the bartender " Lord Saladin Forge, master of The Iron Banner."


	15. Patience is a virtue and virtue is in short supply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa tries to keep busy while waiting for Saladin to arrive but her plan backfires in so many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking about this part of my story for so long and hope it comes out nearly as good as how it is in my head.

Patience was not one of Elissa's strong points. At least not in day to day life.Now when she was out in the field, staring through the scope of her sniper rifle, Stillpiercer (Banshee had made it special for her) she had the patience of a saint, a very deadly saint. But waiting for Saladin, master of the Iron Banner who may or may not know Shaxx's first name, and may or may not be willing to share that information with her, well that was another story all together. Ever since Silver had told her about Saladin, and how he had trained Shaxx that's all she could think about. Two weeks seemed like forever stretched out in front of her. She tried reading, but her mind wandered to the way his hand had felt on her cheek, the way his smile had went all the way to his eyes. She remembered seeing him for the first time and cringed. How she must of looked! She heard his low rumbling laugh as they sat together in her apartment.It was too much so she went to see Cayde, but he was busy, Tevis was actually in from the wilds, which was a rare occurrence so they were huddled up in the Hunters lounge, drinking and talking about killing things.Two of their favorite activities. He had invited her to join them, and she had for a few minutes, but their bragging and back slapping was too much. If ever there was a mutual appreciation society, it was those two. They deserved it though, she had worked with Tevis during her training.Cayde thought it would do her good, and it had. He was one of the few, if not only remaining Night stalkers, a hunter who could bend the Void and use it as a bow, shooting arrows to either kill or trap enemies, they could also utilize poisonous grenades and vanish in the smoke. His abilities fascinated Elissa, and honestly scared her a bit, void magic was unique.Silver used it as well, and Elissa felt it skirted the edges of darkness.Powerful darkness.

She made it through three very long days of waiting then couldn't take anymore, she decided to run a few Crucible matches, it was control today and she thought it would help her to stop thinking of her wait...it did, but not in the way she was hoping. Shaxx stood at the coms, rubbing his neck. He was stressed and tired. Elissa was running matches, and for the first time in his entire career as Crucible master he was rooting for a participant. He couldn't say anything, couldn't show it ,but he was proud. And possessive. The more he watched the more he was impressed, and the more he wanted her. She moved with a deadly grace, her shots were almost always accurate. She and her current team were doing well, almost too well,he may have to enact mercy, then break the teams up for fairness. The final match was nearing its end, so he decided to let it run its course, that's when a sudden yell rang out nearby, distracting him from the screen. Two guardians, a Titan and a Warlock were fighting. He quickly broke it up, threatening the Warlock with Ikora, the Titan with Zavala. They had been drinking a bit too much which led to the age old "Class battle". Thankfully he stepped in before anyone caught fire. When he got back to the com the screen was blank, match over. The participants would be back soon on the shuttle. He thought maybe today he would work up the nerve to ask Elissa to join him for a walk later, in the city. He smiled but Arcite interrupted his thoughts. "Sir,we have a problem. It appears a Guardian is still on the Widows court map. Shuttle has left." Shaxx returned to the com in irritation, but there was no record of who had gotten on the shuttle. "Ghost can you scan Widows court, tell me who is out there?" His ghost turned several times humming. Then read off a Guardian id number. Shaxx scanned the list, then felt his stomach fall, why was Elissa still out there?

It happened at the end of the match, one minute she was fine, better than fine, she was about to get the last shot of the match when a Titan, a newbie from the looks of his armor lobbed a flash bang grenade right at her. She watched, almost in slow motion as it landed at her feet and blew.She didn't have time to close her eyes "FLASH!!!" her entire world split from top to bottom. At least that's how it felt. Falling to her knees she grasped her helmet, when the flash hit something opened in her mind and a lifetime worth of memories poured forth, like watching a movie on fast forward, only in her mind.So fast....too fast. She felt her stomach lurch, and barely got the helmet ripped off in time before she lost the entire contents of her stomach.Ghost was alarmed "Guardian whats wrong? Were you injured? Should I call for help?" Elissa couldn't speak.All she could do was watch the memories flood through her mind, feel the emotions from each one, bad and good as if it were happening now. She began to scream.Her head felt like it was going to split open. Ghost had never seen her act like this, even after being shot in the leg by a vandal once, she had never screamed. He hovered near her, feeling useless, as he asked again if he should get help she simply waved him away. After several moments, what felt like an eternity to Ghost, she dragged herself up and staggered away .He followed close behind as they made their way to one of the only remaining buildings, an ancient church. It was there that Shaxx found her, huddled on an old pew, arms wrapped around her knees. "Elissa" he spoke, concern in his voice "What happened, are you injured?" When she didn't answer he took off his helmet and sat beside her "Have you scanned her?" he asked her ghost "Yes,and physically she is fine, except for a slight rise in blood pressure and heart rate, it happened when a flash bang went off nearby, she fell and started screaming, wouldn't let me call for help" Shaxx reached out and touched her back, her whole body jerked as if his touch had burned. "Elissa please tell me what's wrong, I can't bear this." She slowly looked up, a look of such pain in her eyes that he flinched. " I remember" she whispered "I remember it all"

He sat and waited, not wanting to push her but feeling powerless. Finally he decided to act, he called to his ghost who was hovering patiently nearby "Call my ship in, then when we get to the Tower I want to trans mat directly to her quarters, understood?" Ghost chirped an affirmative and de-materialized. He rubbed her back gently until he heard his ship hovering outside, he helped her up, and she let him lead her outside, where their ghosts put them on the ship. He flew back as quickly as possible, handing control to Ghost once they were in trans mat range, it only took seconds and they were in her quarters where she collapsed onto the couch, and pulled her knees back up to her chest, as if hurt to sit any other way. "Does she have anything strong?" He asked her ghost, pointing towards the kitchen. "Yes, a bottle of Awoken bourbon, the Warlock Silver brought as a gift" Shaxx opened cabinets till he found the bottle, the liquid was obsidian, and smelled stronger than anything he had ever drank.He poured two small glasses and went back to her. "Here drink this,it will help." She took the glass and drained it back, shuddering as it went down. He sat his nearby. She turned and looked at him, her green eyes two pools of sadness. " Thank you, I'm sorry about this" He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms but he had a feeling she needed to talk. " Don't apologize, please. Do you want to talk about it?" she shivered visibly and for a moment he thought she wasn't going to speak, then she started, slowly as if the words hurt her throat. " I lived in the Dark age.." her ghost made a strange sound, and settled himself on a nearby table. She closed her eyes and continued. "The stories you hear, well they don't tell the half of how bad it was. It was hell on Earth. I was the last of my family, alone. Thankfully I knew how to hunt, and had a weapon. I would move from place to place killing animals,scavanging.When I ran out of bullets I used a knife, or made snares. My dad had taught me, when I was younger.He loved to hunt, and since he didn't have any sons I got dragged along. I was glad though, when the world fell to pieces.It kept me from starving. I had heard stories about a group of people gathering under the Traveler, trying to live and protect each other, but I was a loner, and felt like I was safer by myself. Until I met Anne that is. She got her foot caught in one of my snares. When we figured out that neither of us was a threat to each other, I got her down. She was like me, a loner just trying to survive. But she had bullets and knew how to make them, and I had food, and knew how to catch more.So we struck a bargain, to watch each others backs and that was the beginning of our friendship. She became like a sister to me. We moved around, place to place,and I finally got a few hours of good sleep.We took turns keeping watch, there were things out in the darkness.Rumors of strange creatures, and gangs of people who would kill you for the clothes you wore, or simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. After a while we met up with a family, a mother with three little kids. We chased off a thug who was trying to rob them of the last bit of food they had. The woman wept she was so grateful, and begged us to help her reach the group gathered at the Traveler. Anne and I had avoided it up until then, but one look at those dirty, hungry little faces and we couldn't refuse. They were the first of many. It seemed like every other day we found someone who needed our help, each more pitiful than the last.I remember one man, with a broken arm. He grasped my hand as we left him at the edge of the growing encampment "Thank you" he whispered through tears. "No problem!" I said, trying to pull away as gently as possible. "Hey" he called as Anne and I turned to leave "You remind me of someone, some people from one of my history books!! " That caught our attention and we turned "Ever hear of those Rangers, they could do anything, save anyone! Yep, they were hero's,and so are you!" Anne smiled, and punched me in the arm as we left. "Hear that? Hero's! I know, we can be Elissa's Rangers" she snickered at the look on my face. " Ugh," I said laughing, that sounds awful. Whats your last name? We could use that." She grinned at me"Takanome" she answered ,my full name is Ayane Takanome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine the look on our dear crucible masters face when he realized the lady in front of him is one of the original Takanome Rangers? People thought they were a myth.


	16. Blood in the Travelers light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa recounts her life and death

Shaxx sat in stunned silence. The legend of the Takanome Rangers had been told over and over in the City and Tower. The oldest survivors swore it was true, but there was no proof. Just stories of hero's who had selflessly led refugees through the wilds to the growing settlement under the Traveler, what would become the Last City. The stories had made them seem ten feet tall and bullet proof. And now he was hearing the story from one of the actual Rangers! No wonder she was such a good Hunter, she was the original Hunter! He shook his head slightly and continued listening. He could tell she needed to share this with someone. Her Ghost was just as fascinated, Shaxx realized it was recording everything she said. Probably for posterity. They were sitting with a historical hero for goodness sake!

She recounted stories of her travels, and how people they had rescued joined them in gratitude, lifting their numbers from two to over ten. Rifles had been donated from survivors who wanted to help in any way possible and one clever elderly woman had made them each a cloak, in various camouflage tones. They served the dual purpose of keeping them warm and hiding them from the roving gangs. He noticed her voice changed, and she stopped talking for a moment. " Are you all right?" He asked, moving closer.Whatever she was remembering must not be pleasant. He reached for her hand, it was small compared to his, and ice cold.He rubbed it between his own trying to warm her. She looked up at him and smiled bravely, placing her other hand on top of his. " I need to do this, get it out." she drew in a shaky breath and continued. " There were others who preferred to live on their own, they wanted the freedom of their own land, away from the dirt and crowd.But it wasn't safe, staying in one place too long. There was one family.... " he watched as a single tear slipped down her cheek, and she struggled to keep speaking " A man and his little girl. I would stop and check on them whenever I could, the little girl, Emma, she was only four or five.Well she would always light up when she saw me, she would run to me, with some little gift.Scraggly weeds she called flowers, a pebble. I always acted as if they were the most beautiful flowers and gems. I would bring her things too. A book I found in an abandoned house, a doll from a car on a deserted highway. One day her father pulled me aside, he was not his usual self, so serious. "Promise me,if anything should ever happen to me, you will take Emma. I am all she had until you. Promise." He seemed to have known somehow, what was coming. I wish I had. I promised him, swore she would be safe."

A few weeks later Anne and I were coming through on our way to the settlement, we were running low on ammo and one of the settlers had set up trade, food for bullets.Anne said we were helping them out by trading. We had separated from the rest of our group to hunt, and I wanted to check on Emma and her dad.But something was wrong, I could feel it the minute we got close, no smoke from the chimney, no Emma running to me." she took another deep shaky breath and Shaxx dreaded what he would hear next. "Anne found the father first, he was in his garden, someone had shot him in the back. I ran to the house, praying the whole way. Calling for her. Anne yelled for me to stop and I didn't know why, but then....I found her. For a minute I thought she was asleep...just asleep.I picked her up and cradled her,just rocking her....... Her neck was broken.I don't know how long I sat there holding her, Anne finally pulled her away, to bury her body. I stood there with empty arms. "It had to be those creatures,the ones we had only heard about,only an animal would kill a little girl." I decided to track them. Anne was against my plan and begged me to come back to the settlement, to wait for the others but I was enraged, I told her to go, to take the food back . I wasn't coming until I found and killed the vile creatures who did this .I should have listened to her.

It took me an hour to find the trail, a day to catch up with them. I wasn't prepared for what I saw ,these weren't creatures!! It was human beings!" Her eyes darkened with rage and he saw the absolute hatred there. Her voice lowered,but she continued. "I picked them off,one by one. One while he was hunting for food, another who was looking for the first. Two at once as they whispered together in fear. But the leader was tricky, I didn't realize it till it was too late but he was ready for me. Clouds were moving in,we would get rain soon,maybe a storm and I thought that's what had the animals spooked.It was too quiet and he was on me before I knew what was happening.I fought with all I had, but so did he. We were circling each other with blades. The rain started and I must have slipped, I felt his knife go into my stomach, felt him twist the blade " To the void with you bitch" he spat at me as I fell to the ground.That's when they came...I had never seen anything like them before. I lay there in the mud and my own blood, as the creatures circled him.Dregs...I know now they were dregs, and then a Captain. He looked at me, leaned down and said something to me in that guttural tongue,then turned to my killer.I laughed as they ripped him apart,limb by limb "To the void with us both" I whispered,and that was the last thing I had the strength to say.I waited for them to come for me,instead the leader once again leaned down and spoke, but they left, running towards the settlement. I wanted to warn Anne, warn the settlers, but my body didn't work anymore.I lay there looking at the Traveler, and remember thinking how beautiful it was,and as I took my last breath It began to shine,brighter and brighter,it was then I heard a voice," You will come back,you will be a Guardian,don't be afraid!" then everything faded to grey,and that's all until Little one woke me.

Ghost whirred and stopped recording. "You witnessed the Travelers last breath!!" his voice was full of awe "When he created me....I wonder why I didn't find you sooner when you were there all along??" Elissa looked down at her hands still held by Shaxx. "I failed them. Emma, Anne, the settlers...I failed them all!" and with that she broke, sobbing. Shaxx gathered her in his arms and held her, he didn't try to console her at first, just let her weep. He didn't realize for a moment that he was crying with her, two silent tears escaped from him. "You failed no one" he tipped her chin up and forced her to look at him "Hear me, you failed no one!You were, still are one of the bravest people I have ever known, the city is here, the Tower, partly because of you.All of those people you saved, they lived and built.Some became Guardians, like me.I am here because of you" She became silent, having ran out of tears. Then she reached up and touched his face,whispering "Then it was all worth it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was hard. I have to say I enjoyed the appearance of the Fallen and what they did to the gang leader


	17. The mistakes we make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes and assumptions are made, leading to lots of hurt. A threat is met with a promise, Silver and Elissa leave for the Reef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaxx and Elissa are being stupid and stubborn, but that's part of who they are.

Shaxx couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when his mind slipped from comforting her to something very different. But it did, suddenly as she held her hand against his face and looked up at him, he became hyper-aware that she was on his lap, his arms around her. Her face was tipped at just the right angle and her mouth?? Creator, her lips were parted just so. He felt as if someone took control, the part of him that laid awake nights thinking of her, wanting her, thinking of this. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her to him, kissing her with all the passion he had been holding back. Her mouth was just as sweet as he had imagined, sweeter, and he lost himself in her. She made a sweet sound as he slid his other hand up her back,feeling the strength and softness that was her,only her.He moaned as she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and he responded in kind, holding her, rubbing his hands down her back. Then, to his horror, a voice of reason screamed "She is hurt, and you're taking advantage!!!" He gasped and pulled away. It felt as if someone had doused him in ice water.What was he thinking?! She opened her heart, her very being to him and he was pawing at her like an animal. He gently moved her off his lap, and stood, not seeing the look of absolute hurt and confusion on her face. "I'm so sorry," he muttered " I shouldn't have done that, please forgive me." and with that he practically ran from her quarters. Once outside he leaned against her door, helmet in one hand, rubbing his face with the other. Once slightly in control of himself he walked away slowly.Not noticing that someone had watched him leave her.

Elissa was lost. For just a moment everything had been right, she was in his arms, melting into him.His mouth was on hers, his hands moving over her body, her hands tangled in his wavy hair.... She wanted this, knew deep in her heart she had wanted this since the moment she had looked into his eyes. Then, just as suddenly as it had began, it was over. He had practically ran from her!! Why??What had she done? What could she have said to frighten him away like that? She felt cold and empty. She sat for a while then decided to act. "Little one, please get Silver and Cayde, tell them to meet me in the Hunters lounge in 20 minutes, its important." as soon as he de- materialized she stripped down from her crucible gear and changed into her best armor;solid black Dead Orbit gear, with her long black cloak. She slid Ace of Spades into its familiar side holster, and her best throwing blades in their places on her belt. Taking a deep breath she opened her door to meet her friends, but instead almost ran into someone. It was another hunter.She remembered his face from the Crucible, he always managed to be on the opposite team and they ended up competing for the win, he was also one of the people who liked whispering the word Freak at her, and once she heard him call her Caydes pet project. This wasn't the best time for him to be at her door. He leaned towards her, much to close... " Remember me?" his voice was slithery. "I had always wondered how it was that Caydes pet was doing so well in the Crucible, and now I know. Not just Caydes pet are you? Well I need my stats to go up, I am due a promotion with the Vanguard and the only way that's going to happen is if you..." he poked at her with his index finger as he spoke "Stay away from the crucible this week, otherwise...well let's just say it would be a shame if people were to find out the Crucible master was unfairly favoring someone wouldn't it? Couldn't be good for his reputation?!" He backed away and turned to leave. "Get me!?" he sneered over his shoulder. Elissa felt something snap, the memory of her death at the hands of another cruel bastard still fresh in her mind, the hurt at Shaxxs leaving. She had him against the wall before he knew she had even moved.One of her blades at his throat, the other...well it was at another area of importance to him.She pressed them both in just far enough to draw blood. She leaned closer than he had gotten to her and whispered, voice low and deadly " I have no problem staying away from the Crucible this week, I was planning on leaving the tower today anyway. I would have avoided a few matches if you had came to me and asked me nicely. But let me make something painfully clear, as it seems pain is the only language that some fools understand" she pressed the points of her blades deeper and was pleased at his obvious fear and gasp of pain "If you say anything bad about Shaxx, to anyone, I will know. If you cause that man any trouble, I promise you, your ghost won't be able to find enough pieces of you to resurrect.....Get me?" She used his own words against him. "I, yes, please ....I swear, please, I'm sorry" he stuttered. Satisfied she pulled her blades away and wiped the pinpoints of his blood on his cloak. "Get out of my sight" she spat. He ran, almost falling in his hurry to escape.She flipped up her hood and walked to the hunters lounge, so calmly that no one would have known there was storm brewing inside her.

Amazingly enough Cayde and Silver were already there, sitting as far from one another as possible at one of the small tables. She sat down, held up her hand to stop their questions, then started talking. They listened, mouths open in shock, as she told them everything, well almost everything, she didn't mention what happened with Shaxx or that fool hunter in the hall. She planned on telling Silver later,but not Cayde.When she finally finished the group was dead silent. Finally Cayde spoke... "Well damn" at the exact moment Silver said "Seriously?" They looked at each other then her. "I know...it's a lot. But that's it, that's who I am. A dark age relic" her voice was sad. Cayde opened his mouth but she shushed him. "No listen to me, I have sat in this tower for a month, grounded.You were worried and I get it.... I appreciate it, but no more.I am leaving today, I am going to work.I have to." Cayde saw something in her eyes, something that was not about her past, but he didn't push instead he asked "Where are you going?" She looked at Silver "Well I was hoping that she would have some ideas honestly." Silver took a deep breath and let it out slowly.She knew desperation when she saw it, she had been in Elissa's shoes, hurting and desperate to do something, anything to escape the pain. "Actually, yes, I do have an idea. I think its time you met an old friend of mine at the reef, his name is Variks" They stood, Cayde patted Elissa on the back and leaned close whispering "Be safe kid!" then he grasped Silvers arm and spoke quietly "Take care of her, there's something more going on here!" and to his surprise she didn't argue but responded " She will be safe with me I swear it." and with that they left. Leaving Cayde to wonder just who had broken his best Hunters heart.He had a certain suspect in mind.


	18. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa makes a decision and trains in a new way,the Iron Banner comes to the Tower. Shaxx is not himself,Cayde almost gets punched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note,as I realized I haven't mentioned it before,the timeline of my story is sometime after House of Wolves and moving into the Taken King.

Elissa told Silver the rest of the story as they flew to the Reef. And to her credit Silver did not tease or comment. She listened, and when her friend was finally silent, spoke. " So what do you want to do? Saladin will be at the tower in a few days, do you want to ask him about Shaxx?" She watched as Elissa exhaled a long breath then replied "At first I thought I didn't, but the more I think about it, I feel like I have to. I have to ask, I need to know. You should know the name of the fist person you fell in love with.." She was struggling.It was obvious, and Silver admired her for not just shutting down.She had remembered her death and had her heart broken, but instead of hiding she was here wanting to move forward, or at least wanting to forget.Sometimes those were the same. " Okay then, well I have an idea of how we can train, ever been to the Prison of Elders?" Elissa smiled at the thought of a challenge, that was exactly what she needed. "Yes,but I have never participated,thought you needed an invite?" Silver laughed at her. "You just got one"

Shaxx was a mess.In his whole life he had never felt this way, not even after Twilight Gap. From the moment he left Elissa in her apartment he had felt horrible. One minute he felt he had done the right thing, of course he had! He should never have kissed her when she was obviously in such a vulnerable place. But the next minute, Creator have mercy!!He could still feel her, still taste her and he wanted to run back to her and finish what he had started! He had to get himself under control. That's how he ended up here, in the private training area used only by himself, Zavala, Cayde and sometimes Ikora. He was stripped down to just his pants, sweat dripping from his body. He wielded a sword, one of his own making. Over and over he struck the training dummy before him then pivoted, faster than one would imagine a man of his muscle and size could, and would strike the one behind him. Back and forth he moved, fighting against his own weakness, his own needs. He didn't notice when Cayde came in, he was so focused. " All I want to know is what did you do to her?" Cayde's tone was serious, more serious than Shaxx thought the Exo was capable of.He didn't need to ask who he was talking about. He turned slowly, returning the sword to its sheath then laying it nearby. He took a towel and wiped his face slowly before acknowledging the question. "It's none of your business Cayde." He took a breath and reminded himself that it would not be wise to hit the Hunter Vanguard, no matter how good it would feel. Cayde paced back and forth, he was flipping one of his throwing knives from one gloved hand to the other. "You know Elissa would probably agree with you, she would probably lose her mind if she knew I was even talking to you, but you know what?!" With the last word he flung the blade, it whipped past Shaxx,so close he felt the wind touch his cheek... "Right now I don't give a damn! One of my best hunters who happens to be my friend is hurt.Hurt so bad she left the Tower!" He saw the look on the crucible masters face, complete shock " Didn't know that? Well now you do. She just got her memory back and then you did something to her, didn't you?" I don't know what it was, maybe it's none of my business but let me tell you something, she IS my business!" Cayde was now nose to nose with Shaxx, who seemed to be holding his breath, he was so quiet, so still . "Leave me...." He said in a voice so low it was barely audible. Cayde opened his mouth to say something else but Shaxx silenced him "Leave me now Exo or we will both regret it." Cayde shook his head in disbeliefand muttered, "Yeah, okay, but just think about this..the last time she left we almost lost her!" He then turned and walked away, leaving Shaxx alone with his misery

Elissa plopped down beside Silver, both were out of breath as they had just finished the last round of the Challenge of the Elders and she hadn't felt so alive since, well since Shaxx had kissed her. No matter what she did it always came back to him. "That was amazing!!!!" Silver gloated. "We wiped the prison floor with those Vex, I haven't had so much fun in ages!" Elissa looked down to discover a singed hole in her armor. "Oh yes" she jokingly complained "It was fun, except for when that Hobgoblin shot me in the chest!!" Silver shrugged and pulled a piece of a Goblin off her robe. "That's nothing! Did you see what that Minataur did to me ?? Ha!! I thought I was gone for sure but then you used your Golden Gun, and I was able to use Nova bomb! It was beautiful!!" Elissa smiled, Silver truly enjoyed a good battle.Varik's voice floated in over the coms "Well done Guardians, well done, return to me for your rewards, I promise they will be......sweet!" Elissa laughed and pointed to the singed hole again "I just hope it's a chest piece!" After meeting with Varik's, who had allowed them to choose a reward (Silver took boots, Elissa got her chest piece) they sat together in a bar, deeper in the Reef than Elissa had ever ventured. She noticed that Silver kept to herself, not talking to the other Awoken. "I don't fit in anywhere.." she muttered. " I went on a mission for my people, died and Ghost woke me up. I was a Guardian, and the Awoken didn't accept that.So I tried to make the Vanguard my family, But then I followed Osiris when he left and The vanguard didn't accept that. Now here I am..." she looked into her drink as if all of life's answers were at the bottom of the glass. "You have me." Elissa said sadly as she reached over and patted Silvers hand " I don't exactly fit in either." Silver was touched, more than she would admit. "So the Osiris freak and the....what was it you called yourself? Ah yes, Dark Age Relic!! Friends?" she held out her hand and Elissa shook it. "It's time to head back if you want to talk to Saladin, are you sure?" Silver asked,giving her friend one last chance to back out. Elissa downed the last of her drink, stood and answered with more assurance than she felt..." Absolutely!" 

Elissa and Silver had arrived at the Tower just as Saladin lit the fire on the Banner emblem behind him which announced the Banner was officially open. She waited until he was alone to approach, Silver stayed behind, looking at the rewards that were displayed nearby. "Come forward Hunter, and accept the challenge!!!!" His voice boomed. Elissa moved closer and spoke. "Excuse me, Lord Saladin, but I was wondering if you had a moment to talk?" Her voice sounded too squeaky and nervous, so she took a deep breath to settle herself. " Of course Guardian!What can I help you with? New to the Banner? Want to know how it works, or maybe about the rewards your friend is looking at?" he spoke as if he didn't mind her asking a million questions and he seemed kind, that was a good thing. It was now or never so she plowed forward.. " Actually I was told you may be the only person with the information I seek." He seemed intrigued, inclining his helmet towards her. "And what information would that be?" he asked. She took another deep breath "Lord Shaxx's first name?"

Saladin looked down at the Hunter. She was interesting. People had asked many things of him in the past, but this was a first.He decided to find out more and asked "And why would you want that information, if indeed I did know it?" She took off her helmet and looked at him directly,which also impressed him,meeting a problem without anything to hide behind.She thought a moment then decided to just tell the absolute truth. "Because he said it would be a challenge.." Saladin was silent for a moment then he burst into laughter. It took him a moment before he could speak again.. "A challenge? A challenge indeed!!!! Well Young Hunter, if it is a challenge you seek then I can oblige.I will offer you a bargain.Each Guardian who accepts the challenge of the Iron Banner, who shows their valor by reaching rank five is allowed to ask of me a boon.Most choose armor, weapons, or class items.But for you, well I will offer you what you seek.If you reach rank five I will give you his name!!!" Elissa stood there in shock....rank five?! Of the Iron Banner.... What chance did she have? But someone answered for her....."She accepts!" Silvers voice sounded from behind her "Or I should say we accept, as a Fireteam"


	19. Champion of sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa and Silver compete in the banner, celebration turns to sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For story purposes Saladin does all the voice overs and moderating in the Banner,Shaxx has nothing to do with it,and is in fact on vacation while the banner is ongoing. I just think that makes sense here. Also I really want to punch Shaxx,lol,even though it's all my fault for writing him this way. Stubborn man

Elissa ducked behind a column of stone that vibrated with a strange pulsing energy. They were on Mars, in the Pantheon. Clash was the game and amazingly her team was winning, but not by much. A sniper's bullet pinged close to her head, so close that flecks of stone dusted her arm. This was it, last match, last day of the banner.She needed one more win to get to rank five. "Do or die" she whispered, it had become her mantra and it ran through veins. "Do or Die!!" Silver said over the voice channel that Little one had set up for them. Elissa knew she had to do this, she had saved her Golden Gun for just this moment, wearing the Arachnid helmet she had purchased from Xur, she knew what she had to do.The snipers on the other team were camped together and if she could pull this off, she had a chance, if not, well..... "Do or Die!" she muttered and stepped from behind the column, she felt the rush of light energy fill her, lifted her hand cannon and saw through her enhanced zoom the targets who were all now aiming at her. With each shot she said a word: "Do!!" first shot, first sniper down! "Or!" second shot , second sniper. A bullet hit her shoulder but it wasn't enough to stop her now,as adrenaline coursed through her....."Die!!" with that last shot the final sniper fell and the match ended. For one moment she didn't know if it had been enough until the cheers rang out behind her. Silver grabbed her into a bear hug, along with two Titans and two other Hunters. They had won!!! and her rank had increased.She was due her boon.

It hadn't been easy.Sitting on the shuttle ship on their way back to the Tower Elissa sat in contemplation while the others on her team laughed and celebrated, several had ranked up like her and couldn't wait to claim rewards. Silver leaned back in her seat, eyes closed, humming some Awoken son with a sly smile on her face. This week had been beyond anything Elissa had expected. When Silver had accepted the challenge offered by Saladin she had been in shock. For one thing, Elissa had never participated in the Iron Banner.She had done runs in the crucible, but always stuck to control which felt less like a killing fest to her. She also knew from Cayde that Silver had not participated in any Crucible or Banner since something very bad had happened to her. Just what it was she didn't know, and she figured if Silver wanted to tell her then she would one day.When she had asked her Warlock friend if she was sure about doing this Silver had simply nodded and said "Friends have each others backs.." All Elissa could do was swallow the lump of emotion in her throat and nod. The first few matches had been horrible.She felt like a weight on her teams back.This wasn't Crucible, it was Crucible on steroids!! The combatants were serious, and seriously skilled. She had been killed and resurrected more times than she wanted to count, but she kept going.Meanwhile Silver, resplendent in her full Osiris gear, was downright terrifying. When she had walked in on the first day Elissa had seen the looks on the faces around her, awe and fear. And now she knew why.This was her element.The way she moved and fought was a beautiful and deadly dance of Void magic and gun play. She had came away with top score almost every match,except for this one, this last match was ELissa's and she still couldn't believe it.

Shaxx was supposed to be on his vacation. Every year when Saladin arrived at the Tower and set up his flaming emblem, Shaxx would close the Crucible and relax for a week, catch up on things he never had time for, maybe even leave the Tower and take his ship out. He had once camped for a whole week in some ruins on Venus, hunting. But not this time. After Cayde had confronted him in the training room he had pulled his shirt on and stomped back to his quarters. The exo didn't know how close he had came to punching him. He was already hurting enough, but if he wanted to be honest, Cayde was right.He had hurt Elissa.Twice now. He went to her quarters and knocked, just on the off chance that Cayde was lying, but no one answered. He checked the computer only to see that she had left the tower, destination unknown, with that Awoken warlock she hung around with. That pushed him to the edge. Silver was a known Osiris follower, just what were they doing?! Had he hurt her so much that she was considering joining that cult? Would he ever see her again,be able to apologize for taking advantage?Would he ever get the chance to hold her? Kiss her? He could see the hurt look on her face every time he closed his eyes. That's what pushed him to the bar, not one of the Towers, but the one Downstairs. Now he wished he hadn't come. A crowd in the corner gathered around two big screens; One was televising the Banner live, while another was scrolling through individual scores. He tried to ignore the cheers and cries of despair when someones chosen Guardian either won or failed miserably. He waved for another drink, although he should have already stopped as he was very nearly drunk. At least this was the last day, he had avoided the Banner all week, but he had ran out of things to keep him busy and ran out of alcohol at home. That's when he heard Cayde's voice, shout in happiness "YES!!!!!!! That's my girl!!!" The crowd around him was a mix of joy and disbelief. He turned and looked at the screen in time to see an instant replay. There, in all her glory, was Elissa.What was she doing in the Banner? After what happened at Widow's court she had not wanted to go back to the Crucible for a while,or that's what she had told him. He felt his stomach drop, as if someone had punched him. He watched as she stepped from behind a column and fired her Golden Gun, killing three enemy snipers, one precision shot after the other.Even getting hit in the shoulder didn't stop her. He looked at the other screen and saw her name with the words Rank 5 attained beside it. For one moment he was absolutely overcome with pride. That was amazing!!! he thought.He felt a wave of possessiveness rise up within him,he wanted her more now than he had ever wanted anything. But just as quickly he also began to feel a mixture of anger and sadness. As her teammates surrounded her, jumping up and down, hugging each other, he stood. All this week he had suffered,worrying about her,thinking that he had damaged her in her sadness, while she was apparently enjoying herself. The alcohol was making him see red but he didn't realize it. He left the bar and boarded the lift.He would be waiting for the shuttle when it arrived, he needed to see her.

The shuttle landed and Elissa stood, she and Silver were the last two to step out, and she heard heard friend say "Uh oh!!" At first she didn't understand, but then she saw him....Shaxx. He was leaned against a wall, no armor, just normal clothes.The look on his face however, was more frightening than his usual horned helmet. Silver leaned over and whispered "I will be waiting just over there..." she tipped her head in the opposite direction "If you need me." He walked to her and she noticed he seemed slightly off balance. He got close, very close and whispered through gritted teeth " So you like it better when Saladin oversees you?!! I thought you were hurt, gone off to join Osiris, I thought I had made you leave....but no, you were fine!!Enjoying yourself and your new friends!" If he had hit her in the stomach it would have not hurt as bad.She could smell the alcohol on his breath and wondered what in the world had pushed him this far. He shook his head in anger and turned to leave. She reached for him, touching his arm calling to him "Shaxx , please wait,you don't understand...." He shook her hand off angrily and snarled "Oh I understand.It appears I was wrong about you, about us." and with that he left, left her standing there in shock. Just then a messenger appeared,bearing the mark of the Ironwood tree. " I have something for you from Lord Saladin..." the woman said, handing Elissa a large cream colored envelope bearing a red wolf seal. She took it silently,looked down at the floor, then ran from the room. Silver stood in shocked silence for a moment then muttered in an exasperated voice "What the hell was that?!"


	20. Neither lost nor found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa leaves the Tower behind, Silver and Shaxx talk, life changes for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making some game play story changes in this chapter, I truly hope you enjoy it!

Cayde stared at his map, not really seeing it. He had just gotten word from Arach Jalaal that Elissa had done a job for him, cleaned out a nest of hive on the moon. He leaned forward and put a marker there, one of many. He was keeping track of her as best as he could but it was hard, considering she didn't contact him or anyone at the Tower. She would pick up jobs from beacons and complete them, moving along before anyone could find her. It had been this way for months. He thought she was with Tevis at one point, but his old friend had denied it. He felt someone looking at him, and turned.It was Silver. She stood there quietly, playing with the map markers that lay on the table near his map. "Any news?" she asked, sounding just as depressed as he felt.He tried to sound positive but failed "More of the same, she killed a whole nest of hive near the Hellmouth that were getting in the way.Sent in a load of some kind of material for Dead Orbit.." He looked at the clock display, it was late and he was tired of standing here. "Want a drink?" he asked,not expecting a yes. She looked at him, opened her mouth as if to say no, then changed her mind and responded "Sure, why not." The two made there way out of the Hall of Guardians and past the Crucible station. Shaxx stood there alone. Just as they were about to pass him Silver stopped.She looked at Cayde with a strange expression on her face, and asked "Can you wait for me in the lounge? I will only be a moment?" Cayde nodded and left, wondering just what she was going to say to Shaxx, he was tempted on listening in, but Eris was in the only dark spot nearby. It wasn't worth getting that close to her.

Elissa stood in the mouth of a cave that had been her home here on Mars for a few days now. She had resupplied at the Reef, only necessities, then came here. The week before was the moon.She had done some work for Dead Orbit there. It all seemed to flow together.One day, one week one month. Ghost was her only companion, and he was complaining. "We should really go back to the Tower, or at least check in..." He flew out of the cave and floated near her face continuing his diatribe " Guardians don't stay away from the Tower this long." She sighed, they had suffered through this conversation at least once a week and she responded the same each time... "Tevis does! He stays out for months at a time." Ghost wasn't happy with her answer,if he were human he would be pouting "Tevis reports in to Cayde weekly, don't you think we should..." She held up her hand to silence him. "No Little one, just no!" She knew Tevis reported in because she had stayed with him for several weeks at first.He knew how to survive in the WIlds, and she needed to learn. He had taught her so much about being a Hunter that she had never known.Even though they were close he had never told Cayde she was there.Which touched her deeply.When she finally left him he had patted her on the back and spoke in his gravelly voice " Be safe out there girl, be sure that whatever you're running from is worth all this trouble.." Seeing Shaxx's face in her mind so full of hurt and anger reminded her again of why she left, so she nodded and replied as she walked away " Trust me,It's better for me to be out here"

Silver walked to where Shaxx stood, not quite knowing what she was going to say, she hadn't planned on this but somehow she felt she needed to say something! He turned when she drew near,and stood straighter. "Warlock" he murmured. She took a deep breath then just let go,her words flowing out quickly " What the hell is wrong with you!? I mean are you absolutely stupid or just that much of an ass????" He pulled his helmet off and looked at her in shock. " I look at you, every time I walk past here and see you and think what does she see in him, how can she lov..." she shook her head and stopped not finishing the words. "Elissa is my friend, the best friend I have had in a very long time so I won't say more than this, because I know she wouldn't want me to, the only reason she entered the Banner is YOU!!!!" She pointed right at his chest, void magic flickering from her fingers, humming with controlled power as she finished her speech. "Not for fun, not for glory, but for you!! and now she's gone, ran away to Creator knows where..." He saw the sadness and anger in her face as she lowered her hands and he realized she was struggling to remain in control. He honestly didn't know what to say, fearing she wouldn't believe him anyway. When he didn't respond she turned and walked away, leaving him confused.

The next day Cayde once again stood at his coms. Tevis was due to report in, he had been on Venus looking into an increase in Vex near an old portal.But he was late, by at least three hours.This wasn't normal and something felt off. He made a decision and sent a message, hoping she didn't ignore him this time. Elissa was packing her gear when Ghost flew to her quickly.. "I just received a message from Cayde, Tevis is late reporting in, from Venus. He is wondering if we will check and make sure there isn't a problem?" She had a strange feeling of unease. Tevis always reported in, like clockwork.He and Cayde were close friends and he wouldn't let him worry.. She threw her remaining gear in a bag and called to her Ghost. "Bring in the ship Little one, and set the coordinates for Venus."

"Over here!!!" Ghost called, they had been searching around an old vex portal, the last place they had gotten any signal from Tevis, and it had been short,his voice garbled and tense... "I went through the portal and my Ghost is on the other side..." Elissa cringed, knowing all too well how horrible that felt.She only hoped he came out of it as well as she had. She walked to where Little one hovered, then gasped in horror. The old Hunter's ghost lay dead on the ground. "What happened?" she whispered. Her Ghost scanned the empty shell, now devoid of light and life and answered just as quietly. "I don't know, no signs of outer damage, maybe shocked?" She reached down and very gently picked it up, turning it in her hands.There on the back was a burn mark. Something had shot it with an energy weapon of some kind. She stood and choked back her emotions.. "We need to find Tevis before it's too late, scan the portal, see if you can see where it led." It only took a few seconds for Ghost to reply "Mars, near the Pantheon!" Cayde was worried.Tevis still hadn't radioed in and so far there was no response from Elissa either. He tried to focus on what Ikora was saying, something about the Awoken sending their fleet towards Saturn and how it looked like some sort of war maneuvers, but he wasn't succeeding. Maybe he should send another message, try to get Elissa again. Meanwhile Shaxx was still thinking about what that Awoken Warlock had told him yesterday.He watched now as she walked past to attend a meeting with Ikora . What had she meant??? Why would Elissa compete in the banner for him? He hadn't spoken with her about it,maybe Cayde had made a bet?? But what did that have to do with him?? It made no sense! He was going to have to ask her, and then ask Cayde if he had heard from ELissa. He stepped out from behind his coms and followed Silver into the Hall of Guardians. No time like the present.

Elissa felt a sick dread fill her stomach. Ahead of her was a pile of dead Vex, in pieces surrounded by a distinctive swirl of Void energy. Tevis. She pulled her weapon and followed the trail of mangled Vex. "Please...." she whispered "Please be okay!!!" But then she saw him, there ahead of her, leaned against a pillar, was the Hunter. She dropped to her knees beside him. " Hey,there's the girl I was looking for..." his voice was low,barely audible "Did you find my Ghost?" Elissa looked down sadly in response. "Oh, well I guess that's it then huh???" he coughed, obviously in pain. Elissa spoke,desperation in her voice "Is there nothing we can do??My Ghost maybe?" Tevis just smiled at her then spoke again "That's not how it works sweet girl, I appreciate it, but I need you to listen now,okay,I don't have much time or energy left..." she leaned closer, his voice was getting quieter. He moved his hand out from his body, and she was shocked to see the bright crimson of his blood now mixing with Void energy.He formed an orb on the palms of his hands and held it towards her like an offering. "I want you to have it, it's a part of me,and I want at least a part of me to go on.They say that the Void chooses whom it will, but I have a good feelin' about you girl" She looked at his hands then back to his face with a voice full of tears she whispered "Tevis no!! I can get you to the Tower somehow, get you all fixed up, and you and Cayde will be drinking and talking like this never happened....." Tevis laughed , then coughed again. He looked up at her face... "Now there, isn't that sweet!I never thought I would have a pretty girl crying for me when I died, always thought a Fallen would be laughin' at me. Now come on, take it before it's too late, Let's see if it will choose you.." she reached for his hands not quite knowing what to expect and he gently placed the orb in her hands. She could feel it all the way to her core, it was alive! It seemed to pulse stronger, then began to hum. The orb then suddenly twisted and grew, changing into a bow made completely of the Void.Tevis wheezed a laugh "I knew you were the one....I knew.... I felt it....." his voice went silent. Elissa sat there weeping silently holding that last piece of her friend.He had given her a part of himself. But the silence was short lived.... "Vex!" her Ghost called in alarm "Incoming!!" She stood and when the group of Vex filled the room she allowed the Void to take control. It wasn't just in her hands,it flowed through her,every heart beat creating more... she drew back the bow and shot into the middle of the group. They were suddenly tethered by a void chain,unable to advance.She was full of the Void,of it's power and hunger. She fired again, and again.They never stood a chance.Her Ghost floated beside her, seeming to understand the need for silence. Moments later she was in her ship with a course plotted for Earth. Cayde deserved to know.

Shaxx entered the room behind Silver, who went to stand beside Zavala, who nodded a welcome at her ,then turned back to a com screen. Cayde seemed to be trying hard to focus on Ikora. "The Queen has mobilized her entire fleet and is now nearing Saturn...wait! There is another ship! it's the hive!!" Ikoras voice was full of concern.One of the Frames rolled a large portable screen nearby.It flickered on, and they saw a massive fleet of Awoken ships moving towards...Creator, what was that? "Dreadnaught!!" it was Eris Morn who answered his unspoken question,her unearthly voice spoke again bringing fear to the room... "Oryx comes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't any good. Pretty tired this week, but I wanted to keep adding.


	21. We all burn for something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen and most of her ships are destroyed, the Vanguard reacts. Elissa arrives with bad news.

Shaxx watched in shock and disbelief at the events playing out before them. Ikora held the edge of the table and watched the screen as the Queens ships attacked the Dreadnaught, that's what Eris had called the enormous hive ship, commanded by none other than Oryx, Crota's father, coming for revenge for the death of his son, coming for them all. Dead orbit had ships nearby, watching, sending the feed they were now glued to. The smaller Tomb ships were being destroyed, but nothing seemed to be damaging the Dreadnaught itself. Eris gasped... "She is releasing the Harbingers!!!" Silver and Zavala looked at each other in disbelief, the powerful Awoken weapons were controlled by the Techeun witches, so they must be on board with the Queen.Everyone held their breath as the balls of light energy and magic headed for the giant hive ship, surely they would destroy it, as powerful as they were. " Come on, come on" Cayde's voice was strained as he chanted the words over and over. Then with horror they watched as the energy hit some sort of shield and dissipated, one by one. Suddenly, from one side of the undamaged ship a large light began to glow, and then a huge release of energy burst forth, destroying everything in its path. Some of the smaller fighter ships were able to pull away but not the Queen! Her large ship was like a sitting duck. In an explosion that lit the screen, Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken, fell.

Silver made a sound that Shaxx had heard only once before, at the battle of Twilight gap.Of the Guardians fighting near him there were two Awoken. They were always together, deeply in love. The man had died, and his wife had fallen to her knees and cried out, her voice a haunting, keening wail of pure agony. That's exactly how Silver sounded the minute the Queen died. Zavala reached for her and they embraced, such pain etched in his face that Shaxx felt the need to look away. This was their people, and many had died.No one spoke for the longest time, there was nothing to say. No speech to erase the horror of what they had witnessed, and the fact that that horror could very well be their own if nothing stopped that monstrous ship. Ikora looked up at Eris, a questioning look in her eyes. " He will regroup..." Eris murmured "But he will come for us." she turned and walked back to her dark corner. Silver released Zavala and spoke solemnly "I have to go to the reef, they will need as much help as possible." Zavala nodded and whispered some private instructions to her. She stopped by Cayde and whispered "If she comes back..." Cayde reached out and pulled Silver into a hug answering her "I'll tell her, don't worry, go do what you have to and be safe." Shaxx watched as she strode quickly from the room, he had never asked about Elissa, and now it didn't seem to matter.The whole world was falling apart.But he couldn't help but wonder where she was, and if she was okay.

Elissa sat in her ship, she had just entered Earths orbit when Little one picked up on the transmissions about the Queen. She felt her stomach drop as the news got worse and worse. Most of the Awoken fleet gone, the Queen presumed dead. "Oh Silver" she whispered "I am so sorry!". Anger mingled with sadness burned within her and the Void magic, now a part of her reacted, the strange purple fire appearing in the palms of her hands. Ghost dropped her near the Cryptarch's area in the courtyard.She pulled her dark hood up over her new helmet.It had been in her friend's belongings and she felt he would have wanted her to have it.The front was empty until she put it on, then the void magic made a barrier, she could see through perfectly but no one could see her face, only void fire. She made her way to the Hall of Guardians, where everyone seemed to be gathered,everyone speaking at once. No one noticed as she slipped into the room and listened. "We need to get a Warlock onto that ship!!" Ikora spoke adamantly " Then they can find the source of that weapon." Zavala was already shaking his head no and spoke his thoughts loudly. "We are not sending anyone onto that ship without more information, better scans, Cayde can you get one of your best and get close enough to scan without being discovered?" Cayde leaned forward on his map and responded "As soon as I hear back from Tevis...." Elissa sighed quietly then spoke " Tevis is dead, I'm sorry Cayde..." Shaxx nearly jumped out of his skin, as did the others. A voice, from the shadows of the room had spoken in response to Cayde's words. They all turned and watched as a shape seemed to form from the darkness, illuminated only by a strange Void fire helmet. It was obviously a Hunter. The strange Hunter reached up and pulled their hood back then removed the str helmet,Shaxx couldn't stop himself from speaking her name "Elissa!!" he said aloud. Cayde stood silent for a moment then said only one word "How?" Elissa looked at him sadly then answered "Vex, a large group, they killed his ghost and trapped him in the Pantheon.I got there too late...." She was holding back tears he realized. Shaxx watched as a strange purple light formed in her hands, then disappeared as she reflexively closed her fist. How!?? She was a hunter not a warlock! Cayde had seen it as well and spoke reverently.. "He passed it to you then?" In response she held her hands in front of her and closed her eyes.With a soft hum a bow formed in her hands, made of pure Void energy. "She is a Night stalker!!" Ikora said, awe in her voice for Warlocks were impressed when anyone other than them was able to manipulate magics, but especially Void magic.

Cayde stood up straight, and took Elissa by the arm, propelling her towards the exit. "Cayde, this meeting is not over!!" Zavala spoke. Cayde answered over his shoulder "I know, and that's exactly why we're leaving." Cayde wasn't making sense, but to Shaxx he rarely did. " Elissa, wait " He called to her. She turned and looked at him with such sadness his heart wanted to break. "I can't right now Shaxx,I just can't" her voice was full of anguish.She then left with Cayde, leaving him behind once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some things, but feel like it flows better this way. Hope you are enjoying the story, we are getting close to the end ,and of course the reunion of Elissa and Shaxx.


	22. The best laid plans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde plans an attack on the Dreadnaught, Shaxx makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some big changes in this chapter. Again, I own none of the characters or game storylines.

Seeing Shaxx, hearing his voice was almost too much for Elissa. She wanted to go to him, ask him why he had been so angry.Fix things. She still had the envelope from Saladin, unopened. She had no doubt it contained his first name, but after what happened she had never opened it. Cayde led her to the Hangar area where Amanda Holliday was busy working on some project. "I called in a favor with Amanda the minute we realized what was going on.." he spoke excitedly as he pointed to a ship which appeared to be covered with hive markings. "That is Eris Morns, she swore she could keep a secret, but I think she's just hoping I die..." he chuckled nervously. The shipwright walked closer and spoke quietly. " The stealth drive is almost installed Cayde, how are you planning on getting out of here without Zavala knowing? He has a stop on all ships going out." Cayde stood, flipping a wrench he had picked up from the work table then responded. " Oh he can know all he wants, as long as he doesn't stop me.Someone has to get on that ship, power that weapon down and set up a transmat zone. If not we could all be dead" Elissa couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had no doubt that Cayde was skilled, he had trained her and so many others.But he hadn't been in the field in a long time. Not to mention the fact that the Tower needed him, the Vanguard needed him.He was her mentor, her friend.She could not let him sacrifice himself. The void in her responded, she knew what she had to do, she just needed an opportunity. It came quicker than she thought possible when Cayde whispered. .." Well I guess I need to gear up, listen kid, if I don't make it back, well, I left instructions on my com....I want you to take my place." Elissa felt her heart break a little, but tried to not show it. She needed to keep him from figuring out her plan..She leaned close and teased "Cayde are you trying to trick me into taking your job so you can run off to the wilds for fun?!" For a moment he looked shocked then his laughter filled the hangar. She smiled in spite of what lay in front of her.He stopped laughing and replied "You know, this is why you are my favorite." He leaned down and pressed his cool metallic forehead to hers and whispered "I'll be back here in less than twenty minutes. Make sure no one catches on okay?" She nodded, forcing back the tears.She would do this. As soon as he was out of sight she turned to Amanda and asked "Is the ship ready?" The tattooed blonde checked one last item on her list then nodded "Looks ready to go, don't know for sure how all this is going to work, but Cayde's tech looks good!" Elissa walked behind her quietly "Tell him I'm sorry, but I can't let him go..." The shipwright turned and asked "What do you mean??" just as Elissa hit her once on the back of the head then called to her Ghost. "Let's go Little one, and no arguments!!!" Her ghost blinked three times, in shock then followed as she climbed aboard Eris Morns ship.

It took Cayde exactly sixteen minutes to gather his gear and get back to the hangar. It took him several seconds to figure out why Amanda was taking a nap, on the floor.......and Eris Morns ship was gone.... "Shit!!!" he yelled loudly. Lakshmi came down the stairs and in her calm voice asked "What is the problem Cayde?" but he didn't have time to talk . "Take care of Amanda!!" he called over his shoulder as he ran to the coms. He punched in his override code and accessed the logs, a ship had taken off from the hangar exactly 14 minutes before.She had left the minute he walked away. He didn't know what to do!That ship was the only one with a stealth drive. Making another one would take time and materials he did not have. He slammed his fist into the table. Why did she do this?? He heard Amanda groan behind him as she tried to speak " She left a message for ya Cayde, she said she was sorry but she couldn't let you go." He turned and looked at her sadly.The shipwright continued, a tone of grudging respect in her words.. " And you know what? I ain't even mad at her for hitting me. That's a true Guardian there, a true friend." He helped her stand up and after making sure she was okay, made his way to the Hall of Guardians. He needed to be at his coms, in case she called in, and then he had some serious explaining to do, to Zavala, and to his dread, Shaxx.

Elissa looked in disgust and sadness at the wreckage that surrounded her. Awoken ships broken into pieces, even bodies floated silently. Her Ghost peered out then looked at her, she pushed a button, then keyed in a code. He answered immediately .."I am going to have to talk to you about stealing, although I don't think the time is right, huh??" she smiled and responded "Hello to you too Cayde." Her ghost was still looking out the windshield muttering "...It only took one blast from the Dreadnaught... " Cayde sighed and spoke solemnly "And when you're through it will never fire again. Make sure you plant that transmat link, not everyone has stealth tech....and a ship that smells like Hive." Elissa smiled. "Activating stealth drive" ghost said, twisting its body nervously as they drew closer to the ominous ship. "I am picking up fluctuations in the power conduit" Ghost was even more worried and it showed in his voice.Cayde replied, not seeming alarmed "Probably just Saturn's radio storms running interference, I modified that tech myself." She looked at Little one, trying to reassure him, but then a sudden loud beeping filled the cockpit "Did you break my stealth drive?" Cayde's voice was no longer calm. They were directly in front of the large weapons port, the one that had destroyed almost all of the Queen's fleet in one blast. "Do you think they can see us??!!" her Ghost whispered as he hid behind her. A light began to form in the opening...something was happening. "I think they can see us!!!!!!" he called loudly. Elissa had an idea, she shoved the accelerator forward as far as it would go barreling directly toward the weapon speaking to Ghost as she did so "As soon as we are close enough..." Little one looked at her in understanding "Yes!" He replied hovering as close to her as possible preparing for what he had to do next. They were nearing the ship at an incredible speed.. "Whats going on kid?" Cayde yelled "What's happening out there?" Elissa didn't have time to answer, the weapon looked fully charged. It fired and Eris Morns ship was destroyed, completely obliterated. Elissa and her Ghost materialized just inside the Dreadnaught. "Connecting to Cayde, but the signal isn't good.." Ghost twisted and opened, Cayde's voice, heavy with fear and worry came through "Are you ok? Elissa what happened?!" Ghost blinked and replied "Why wouldn't we be all right?! We are just stuck here with no ship and no trans mat zone!!" She could hear the aggravation in his voice, poor Little one probably wished he had a smarter Guardian right now. She heard Cayde release a breath in relief as he joked "Told you my stealth drive would work."

Cayde's desperate yelling into his coms had attracted unwanted attention in the form of Zavala. He had no choice but to tell him. That's when the real screaming started. "You landed a Guardian on the Dreadnaught without authorization?!" The Titans voice boomed and echoed through the entire hall. Cayde squirmed as he answered "Oh yeah, can I have authorization?" He thought Zavala's head might explode but instead he growled.. "This is no time for jokes Cayde!" Everyone was looking now, and Shaxx strode in from his station. "What's going on?" he asked staring suspiciously at Cayde. He had a bad feeling. It was Ikora who responded to him "Cayde sent one of his hunters aboard the Dreadnaught in the Hive modified ship that Eris had. It was destroyed, but the Guardian is on board." Shaxx grabbed the table with both hands. He felt like he couldn't breathe, so he yanked off his helmet. Ikora and Zavala shared a look of shock. Shaxx turned to Cayde, voice low and deadly..."You didn't send her?!" .. more statement than question.. "Tell me you didn't send her!!" The Exo looked at the floor, giving Shaxx all the answer he needed. "I was going myself but she.." Thats all Cayde got out before Shaxx was upon him.

"What's the air like in here?" Elissa asked, she was hot and sweaty in her armor.This place was endless and oppressive.They had made their way deeper in, she was following Ghost who had found an energy source that he believed powered the weapon.It seemed to be coming from three separate locations, so they were going to the closest one. Little one opened up and scanned speaking quietly "Mostly oxygen, some other compounds.... but breathable, at least for a while.I wouldn't want to live here." She pulled her helmet off and breathed in relief. "I feel like the walls are closing in on me." She muttered.She sat down on what appeared to be half a stone pillar jutting from the dirty floor. " Probably some sort of Hive magic..." Ghost replied "Or just because it's really creepy." She stood and put her helmet back on. "Lets get that weapon powered down and the trans mat set up, then we can get out of here!" Her voice holding more confidence than she felt. Ghost brightened and replied "Agreed Guardian, the sooner the better!!" It took Zavala and Ikora both to pull Shaxx off Cayde. He had his hands wrapped around the Hunters throat and was pounding him into the floor. Amazingly Cayde wasn't fighting back, he felt like he deserved it. "ENOUGH!!!!!!!" Zavala boomed "I understand you have feelings for Elissa but killing Cayde won't get her back home. She needs us working together." Shaxx looked at Zavala, rage burning in his eyes. "She needs more than that. She needs help.She shouldn't be there alone." He had never spoken to Zavala before.He picked up his helmet and turned to leave. "You can't get near the Dreadnaught until that weapon is powered down. " Ikora said quietly "you will just get yourself killed!" Shaxx turned to Cayde and spoke,more calmly now.."Can you notify me the minute the weapon is down?" Cayde nodded and Shaxx continued "Then I will be just outside the weapons range waiting." With that he strode from the room.He was going to find her, and when he did he was never letting her go again.


	23. If I fall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa works to power down the Dreadnaught's weapon, struggling along the way.Shaxx tries to find her in time.

It had been two days.Elissa sat in a small cave like room while Little one kept watch. This place was slowly killing her. Everything was dark, lit only by strange glowing stones, and in some corridors, what looked like glowing insects on the ceilings.She was tired, hungry, and thirsty. Together, she and her ghost had shut down two of the weapons power centers, each time facing enemies. And these were no ordinary creatures, but something new altogether.They looked almost like spirits, here but not, movement jerky and stilted..but very fast. It was their faces that haunted her, empty and soulless. The worst part of it all however, was the fact that something here, or maybe the ship itself seemed to be draining her of her light, her energy, her very life force. It was bleeding out of her slowly. That's why she was here trying to rest. She leaned against the wall and removed her helmet. If they didn't get that third power source destroyed and the trans mat link in the ground soon she was afraid that she would never leave this place. The one thing that kept her going, despite the heavy gloom weighing down were the people back home. No matter what happened to her, she had to do her very best to make sure they survived. She thought of them, picturing their faces: Cayde and his contagious smile, Silver and that smirk of happiness mixed with sarcasm, and finally she allowed herself to think of him, of Shaxx.She knew now was the time, and reached into the small pack hooked to her belt removing a folded envelope.With a deep breath she ripped it open.There on a single sheet of paper was one word, a name. She smiled and whispered it to herself,over and over. If she was going to die, it would be with his name on her lips.

This waiting was killing him! Shaxx sat in his ship, power systems on minimum as to save fuel. He didn't know how long he would be here before he heard from Cayde, who was waiting on some signal from Elissa. He could see the monstrous ship from his vantage point behind Awoken wreckage. She was in there somewhere..alone. He prayed that she was still alive, and didn't allow himself to think otherwise.She was alive and she needed him. He would wait as long as it took, or until he ran out of fuel. Either way, he wasn't going back without her. Cayde stood by his coms waiting.He hadn't left them at all.One good thing about being an Exo? You didn't really need sleep. So he stood while everyone else came and went and waited. He knew Shaxx was in the debris field waiting for word, and he wanted more than anything to be able to send that message. Eris appeared nearby, and for once he didn't comment, he was so focused. Her strange voice murmured softly "She has a chance....a good chance. If I could survive in that pit, then your Hunter can survive the Dreadnaught.Do not lose hope." And with that she walked back to her corner. He was slightly shocked. Did she just try to comfort him?! Oddly enough he did feel better. And even more so in the next moment when a slightly garbled message came through Elissa, barely understandable,but her just the same. "Weapon has no power,send the Calvary, heading to plant the trans mat." He whooped loudly and messaged Shaxx. "The weapon is down, I repeat, the weapon is down!!Now go in there and get our girl!"

Elissa stumbled, almost falling. The last energy source was destroyed, but at what cost? She was weak.The last group of enemies had almost been too much for her, but she was here, she was still alive and she had one more task;The trans mat. Little one had found the perfect spot, a place where it could broadcast best and that's where they were going, slowly but surely.Her Ghost spoke in a sad voice "Guardian I am afraid to tell you that I appear to be losing light energy, and I have noticed you are as well." He hovered near her face and blinked slowly. "How long?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper. He calculated, twisting slowly before replying "At the current rate we will not survive if we remain in this ship for two more hours, faster if we expend more than normal amounts of light energy." Elissa took a deep breath then spoke "So in other words, hurry up and try not to die?" Her ghost blinked again "Exactly." They started again, moving faster now, for feeling death breathe down your neck can have that effect. They were getting closer when they came to a circular room, in the center was a small pillar and along the walls were several doors. "Which one?" she asked .He scanned for a moment then answered "I believe the one on the left will be the fastest route.....wait, wait...HIVE!! Incoming!" Elissa pulled her hand cannon and stood waiting for the attack, but she couldn't have prepared for what happened.Through each of the three doors came a swarm of thralls, a virtual sea of them coming for her. She began firing, killing several, but there were far too many and they were getting closer and closer.She couldn't fight them all in her condition! "Guardian!" Her ghost called "Up here!!" she looked and saw he was atop the pillar, so she scrambled up with him.

Cayde's voice boomed over Shaxx's radio "The weapon is down, I repeat the weapon is down! Now go in there and get our girl!" Shaxx powered his ship to full operating capacity and instructed his Ghost of what he needed "Ghost, start scanning, I want to go in as close to her as possible." He flew as close as he could, down one side of that enormous hulking ship, then back and around. His Ghost scanned then called out "There!! I think I found her, the signal is weak but its definitely a Guardian!!" He twisted back to his normal size. Shaxx set the controls to Auto and pulled his favorite weapon, a shotgun called Conspiracy theory D. "Send me in" he told Ghost. One second he was in his ship, the next moment he was on the Dreadnaught.He looked around quickly, weapon in front of him when he heard a voice.. "Guardian!Up here!!" it was a Ghost. He ran in the direction of the sound then stopped in horror.There on a pillar of stone was Elissa, surrounded by a writhing mass of screaming thralls, all clawing up at her.She was trapped.Anger and fear rose up within him and his light energy peaked.He ran forward, and with a cry of rage slammed his fists into the floor among the thralls releasing his Fist of Havoc. The thralls, every one of them, dissolved into dust and a sudden silence filled the room. He rose slowly and reached his hand up to her.Elissa sat there for a moment, as if in shock, then took his hand and climbed down. He removed his helmet, dropping it on the ground and she seemed to know what he wanted, removing hers as well. How he had longed to see that face! Before she could say anything he pulled her to him, holding her so tightly she almost couldn't breath.But she didn't care! It felt wonderful.She wrapped her arms around him, as far as possible in his bulky armor, and held him just as tightly as he held her. He finally pulled back and looked into her face speaking softly "I have to tell you one thing before you say anything. I am sorry... the way I treated you that day after the banner was inexcusable, probably unforgivable. I was worried sick about you, and drinking. When I saw you I lost control..." She could see the shame in his face and tried to speak "I wanted to tell you why I did it...." but he stopped her and continued "It doesn't matter, whatever reason you had to enter is yours and I had no right to treat you that way.Can you ever forgive me?" She smiled up at him and touched his face.He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes.Her touch was a balm to his soul. " I forgave you a long time ago." she whispered "I think we just seem to find ways to make the wrong assumptions about each other, see things the wrong way. I was never mad at you...just hurt. Hurt because you left me that day when we kissed and all I wanted was for you to stay, hurt because I couldn't make you understand why I fought in the Banner..." He looked into her eyes and what he saw there made his heart leap. Her Ghost interrupted "We have exactly 45 minutes remaining!!" Shaxx raised an eyebrow and asked"Till what?" Her eyes dropped and her next words shocked the breath from his lungs.. "Till I die"

Elissa explained to him that the ship, or something on board had been draining her light, and she had been here for two full days, growing weaker by the moment.He felt sick. He had to get her out of here!!! All that remained was setting up the trans mat zone and they were almost at the location.They came to a doorway that opened to a larger chamber and were both shocked at the vista before them.A crashed Cabal ship, and an ongoing battle between Cabal, Hive and some strange luminous creatures. "Up there!!" her ghost called turning in to the left "That's the best spot" Shaxx and Elissa moved forward together, getting to the spot where her Ghost now waited, twisting anxiously. "Hurry!!Put it in the ground here!" Shaxx took the beacon from Elissa and shoved it into the floor with all his might and she then pressed a button on the side.A green light began blinking rapidly. "It will be operational in a few minutes.Good job Guardians!" the ghost chirped. They couldn't celebrate, however. A group of Hive had discovered them. Shaxx looked at Elissa, knowing she didn't have much energy left, he told her firmly "Stay here!!!" then turned and attacked.She watched as he tore through the enemies, awed by his power and grace. He had almost won too, when the unthinkable happened.A wizard, but not a normal one, appeared behind him, releasing a blast that brought him to his knees. It appeared to be surrounded by a shield of void energy. She had seen powerful enemies covered in elemental energy before, they were hard to beat unless you yourself had power of that element.She stood on shaky legs and closed her eyes, calling to the Void within. Her ghost saw what she was doing and tried to stop her almost begging "Guardian if you use that energy you may not survive, it is almost guaranteed that you will die!!" The bow formed in her hands. She turned to her ghost, her first friend in her new life, and she spoke sadly "Promise me you will take care of each other..." she then turned and pulled back the bow, releasing the strongest void arrow she had ever produced. For a moment Shaxx thought they were winning, the enemies were down, but then a blast from behind and he was on his knees.He looked up at the shimmery void shielded wizard above him. With his arc energy he had little chance of damaging it at all.Suddenly, an arrow of pure void struck it in the chest and he watched amazed, as it crumbled to dust in front of him.He stood and turned to congragulate her...but no!!! Elissa lay on the ground, unmoving, with her ghost on her chest.He ran, feeling as if he were in slow motion, and fell on his knees beside her. Her ghost had barely enough energy to speak "She used all her energy to save you, and I don't have enough to save her!" If the little machine could weep it would be.Just then his own Ghost appeared calling to him as it floated closer "Ship is in range." He scooped Elissa and her ghost into his arms and cried out "Get us home now Ghost!!Hurry, for the Creators sake please hurry!!"


	24. Dreams and lullabys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaxx brings Elissa home. Friends gather.Elissa and Shaxx finally admit their feelings and Elissa calls Shaxx by his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is...the final chapter of The Boon! This has been, In Shaxx's words "Amazing!!" Thanks to everyone for reading, and I really hope you like the way I finish this out.Be aware there is a sex scene in this chapter, I hope it is well done as I have never written one before.Also don't think this is the last you will see of Elissa, Shaxx, Silver and Cayde. I plan on writing some shorts here and there, and would love to do an entire fic for Silver. I think she deserves it.

The Hall of Guardians erupted in cheers when the Trans mat zone became operational, but when no word came from either Elissa or Shaxx the cheers fell silent. Cayde, Zavala and Ikora all stood waiting, hoping. Word spread through the Tower that a lone Guardian had breached the Dreadnaught, powered the weapon down and set up a beacon. Rumors flew of who it was, and what had happened to them.Everyone was waiting, holding their breath. Word reached the Reef as well, and Silver. She was tending the wounded survivors when Petra came and told them all the news "A Guardian has disabled the weapons on the Dreadnaught! A single Hunter from what I have heard. Amazing." Silver had a strange feeling course through her and stopped Petra asking "A hunter you say? Any other information?" Petra turned to reply " No, only that the Tower has yet to receive any word from them" Silver stood and stretched, she had been sitting at a wounded pilots bedside all night and they now seemed to be recovering.It was time to check in with Cayde. She had a dreadful feeling that she knew exactly who that lone Hunter was.

Cayde felt like screaming because the heavy silence was too much. "Maybe we should send a ship, try to find them..." his words were cut off as everyone turned to the sound of several loud yells of excitement outside.Zavala strode around the table to find out was causing the commotion but stopped.. for there coming down the hall was Shaxx, carrying Elissa.Her body was limp and his face was a horrible mask of pain and fear. Guardians who were nearby all parted silently, making a path for the Crucible master. Several bowed their heads, while some Awoken actually bowed deeply in respect.The hero was home. Shaxx said nothing but simply carried her towards the table, eyes straight ahead. Cayde swiped his arm across the surface, scattering his map, Ikoras books, and everything else into the floor. He watched as Shaxx laid her down gently, so very carefully. Her ghost was on her chest, barely blinking. Ikora called to a Warlock nearby "Take this Ghost to the Speaker,he will know how to help it!! Quickly!!!" They did as she asked, running from the room.Next she closed her eyes and held her hands over Elissa's prone form.After a moment she shook her head in frustration calling to her friend "Eris, I need your sight!" Eris came into the room. Cayde and Shaxx stood and watched as she pulled the cloth covering from her face.Shaxx turned slightly averting his gaze, but Cayde was transfixed, Acolyte eyes were staring at him from her face. She stood closer to Elissa and looked at her, only a moment, then wrapped the cloth back. " She is alive..." Eris whispered.Everyone released their breath,then she continued "Barely but the light remains..." she turned to Shaxx " She must rest,recover.Take her home, talk to her, sit with her and she will return when she is ready, no sooner." Shaxx swallowed deeply, afraid that at any moment he would lose his grasp on his emotions. He nodded his thanks and picked Elissa up again, walking back out the way he had came. Cayde moved to follow, but Zavala placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back, then spoke quietly "Give them time." Cayde stopped and watched as Shaxx walked slowly away. The Titan was right

Silver arrived the next day.Cayde had sent her this message "If at all possible, come." That's all it took, she wasn't doing that much good here anyway.So she left after speaking to Petra. Now she stood at Shaxx's door not knowing if she should knock. Cayde had told her everything when she arrived, and she wanted to see her friend, but the fear held her here at the door. She swallowed her anxiety and knocked. It took a moment but she heard a voice from inside, it was Shaxx "Come in" he called, so she opened the door herself. No one was in the living area so she made her way to the bedroom.There on the bed was Elissa while Shaxx sat in a chair beside her. He looked up with red rimmed eyes, obviously exhausted. She whispered " I don't mean to intrude, but I wanted...I needed...." she didn't know what to say and just looked down , so he spoke "I understand and you are welcome here.You were, are her friend.." his voice cracked slightly as he continued "Eris Morn said I should talk to her, but all I can seem to say is "Don't leave me." Silver watched as he rubbed his face with both hands then looked up and said "You can talk to her, maybe she will respond to you." He then stood slowly, and then to her amazement leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Elissa's forehead. Such gentleness. Such agony. It broke her heart.He motioned to the chair he had been using and she spoke again in concern "Why don't you eat? Take a shower and rest? I can sit with her for awhile." The man looked as if he would fall over any minute. He sighed deeply not wanting to leave her for long so Silver insisted "She needs you strong, and if you don't take care of yourself, who will take care of her?" That seemed to convince him. "Thank you" He murmured and then headed to the small bathroom.She heard the sound of the shower a moment later and sat down. 

Elissa was dreaming, somehow she knew that.She stood at one of the doorways of the city staring out into the wilds. There was something out there, she could sense it.Something she wanted to see, to touch. But then she heard his voice and turned, Shaxx.He strode towards her, beautiful and fierce, he held out his hand calling "Elissa, please don't leave me.I need you,please...." her heart was torn, as she looked behind her at the sun dappled trees of the wilds then back to him, to his face and outstretched arms. Then suddenly it changed.Now she was in the church, the one at Widows court. She wandered in, not knowing why she was here.Then she saw her...Silver. Her friend was sitting in the floor in a beam of sunlight, singing. Her voice was sweet, hauntingly so. The words were Awoken but the tune was unmistakably a lullaby. She sat beside her and listened, never wanting it to end for it was beautiful. "I am so sorry about your people" Elissa whispered. Silver sighed and spoke, eyes still closed "Don't you dare die on me too, do you hear me? I can't bear it!!" Elissa saw tears running down her friends face as the room changed again.Now she stood on a hilltop, the very place she had taken her last breath.She was looking down at her own body, as the raindrops began falling.She could see the Traveler illuminated in the sky, this was it...she knelt beside herself, trying to console this younger version of herself "Don't be afraid, it's not over"she was sobbing now"You will come back, you will be a guardian and save so many people, don't be afraid......

AN hour had passed since Silver got back, so he decided it was time to go see Elissa too. He knew that's where the Awoken Warlock would be,and she had looked beyond tired.Cayde had knocked softly, but no one answered, so he let himself in.Shaxx sat at the kitchen counter. He was trying to eat, but looked like he would pass out soon. He nodded to him, and Shaxx returned the nod, pointing to the bedroom he spoke "Her friend is sitting with her." Cayde stepped to the bedroom door then stopped.Silver sat by the bedside singing, and for a moment he forgot the horrible situation they were in. Her voice was amazing, beautiful, and he realized that she was too.The sun coming through the window touched her face with warmth and light.It took his breath away.She stopped and he realized she was crying, silent tears streaming down her face.He was at her side in an instant.He didn't speak, simply held out his arms, giving her a choice.But he was glad when she stood and leaned into his embrace. He looked down at Elissa who seemed to just be sleeping peacefully and knew they couldn't do anything for her,it was just going to take time.He spoke quietly "Come on, she is going to be fine!You know how stubborn she is, almost as bad as me.." Silver took a shaky breath, face still buried in his chest she replied with a question "Do you promise??" He swallowed his own fear and pain then answered "Absolutely!! Now tell me, when was the last time you ate? Or had a drink? Probably worked yourself sick on the reef then come home to this..." she pulled back and looked at him, he knew her too well.She looked down at her friend and spoke "But what about Elissa?" Cayde looked toward the other room and answered "Shaxx won't leave her, and if anything changes he will tell us.No matter how mad he gets at me, he would let us know if anything happens.So come on, lets take care of you" Cayde leaned down and kissed his sleeping friend on the cheek and whispered " We miss you kid, come back soon." then led Silver from the apartment.

Elissa woke in darkness and struggled to remember where she was..... wait, yes, her apartment in the Tower. But where was Little one? He normally stayed on her bedside table at night, powered down in some sort of stasis. Maybe he was off doing something, it had happened before. She pulled herself up, realizing she was in her armor.Why had she laid down fully dressed and filthy? Nothing felt right, everything ached.It was if she had suffered a bad flu. A shower! That's what she needed. She stood slowly, very slowly and tested her legs.They were weak, but she could stand and walk.She stripped out of the nasty armor, dropping it in a pile near the bathroom door then climbed into the shower.The hot water was like heaven.She scrubbed, feeling like she would never be clean.It was when she was rinsing her hair that everything came back to her at once.The Dreadnaught, how she had been dying slowly, then Shaxx appearing, the joy at seeing him, holding him.Then the wizard and her final void arrow. She turned off the water, confused.What had happened? She was home so they must have succeeded, but where was Shaxx?And Little one? She dried quickly, well as quickly as she could, then reached for her casual clothes which she kept on a hook on the back of the bathroom door.Uh oh! They weren't there! A mans shirt was in their place, a large button up pajama shirt. She pulled it over her head, not having much choice. She turned to the mirror to comb her hair and that's when she saw the razor and shaving things on the sink,she had the realization this wasn't her bathroom....where was she?

She creeped from the bedroom on her weak legs, not knowing what she would find. She should have realized.....Shaxx. He was asleep, his head on the kitchen bar beside a plate of half eaten food. He was wearing the pants that went with the shirt she now wore,and that was all. She moved to his side, so very grateful that he was here, safe. She didn't want to wake him.But she couldn't resist reaching out and touching him.She ran her fingers through his wavy brown hair, feeling it's softness. She then traced his cheekbone with her fingertips, amazed at how warm he was. She was weeping silently, not in sadness but joy.That's when he opened his eyes and a look of awe filled his face. "You came back to me.." he whispered with wonder in his voice and then he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her shirt.

She held him, never wanting to let go, but he pulled back in a just a moment.He stood and looked down at her, touching her face reverently, softly as he spoke "I prayed that you would wake up, I sat with you till just an hour ago, talking to you, but I didn't know what to say, just ...." she finished his sentence with his words "Don't leave me??" She asked? He looked shocked and questioned "You heard me?" She nodded and continued " Yes, and Silver....she sang to me.I could hear you." He was astonished and shook his head slightly,then concern flooded his being "Are you all right? Do you need to sit? Eris said you needed lots of rest..." he led her to the couch and watched as she curled her legs beneath her. Her legs....completely bare up to the thigh.. How had he not noticed that ?! .Creator all she had on was his pajama shirt.He never wore it, only the other half of the set, which he had on now. Somehow the sight of her in that shirt was almost enough to undo him.He took a very deep breath, trying to calm himself and asked her a question. "Do you remember what happened?" . She pushed her damp hair back from her face and looked at him before replying "First where is my Ghost, my Little one?" Shaxx understood her fear, their connection was strong he reassured her "He is better, he has been recovering with the Speaker" she sighed in relief then answered his question "I remember it all, until the wizard..." he took her hand reflexively, needing to touch her, know she was real his voice was choked with emotion as he whispered "You saved me, you gave yourself for me.....Thank you." He was so close to her that he could smell her, that clean warm scent she always carried.He cupped her face with his other hand not feeling as if he had said enough "Thank you for coming back to me..." She smiled, eyes alight and whispered "You're welcome Marcus"

Everything stopped, his heart even felt as if it had stopped beating for a moment. She had called him by his name!! His real name! How?? Suddenly everything fit.....the Banner!! Silver had said that Elissa had fought for him. He never understood until now.She fought the Banner to get his name.Saladin was one of the only people who knew it, and he would have challenged her for it. This incredible woman before him had done that for him, all to know him, to know his name.He pulled her as close as possible, trying to hold onto any control he had left.He placed a hand on each side of her face gently and spoke " I need you to understand me, what I am, how I am .....when I want something I fight for it. I don't stop until it's mine.Then I guard it with my life, protect it and never let it go. You need to understand...I have never wanted anything or anyone as much as I want you.." His face was mere inches from hers, and she leaned even closer, kissing his cheek softly then whispering in his ear "Then you should know, I would give my life freely for the ones I love" He understood then, he saw her on the Dreadnaught as she had given herself for him, she was telling him... she continued,passion in her voice "I love you Marcus." He felt all the doubt and fear wash away and with it the last of his self control.He would not hold back any longer.He crushed his lips to hers, sliding one hand to the back of her head pulling her to him while the other slid down her neck,then to her shoulder, to her side. She moaned and he covered the sound with his mouth, pouring all his passion and need into that kiss. Her taste was as he remembered and he felt he would never get enough. He pulled back only enough to stand, then picked her up in his arms carrying her to the bedroom.

He laid her gently on his bed then held himself above her. As he looked into her eyes he felt as if for the first time he knew what his life was about, why he was here.It was for her, for this moment. He spoke in absolute certainty " I love you Elissa." She reached for him pulling him down to her, and he allowed it, kissing her cheeks, her eyelids, and finally her lips.But he did not not linger.He moved down her jaw, to her ear, where he whispered her name, softly. Trailing hot kisses along her neck.She responded by sighing deeply and pressing herself to him.He wanted this to last forever, so he pulled himself up away from her just a bit then continued his exploration.He kissed her earlobe, gently sucking then moving down her neck to the very lowest point that the shirt allowed. He reached for the first button, but then looked at her, as if asking permission.She understood the question in his eyes and nodded shyly. No one had ever seen her like this, touched her like this. She was ready.He undid each of the buttons and gently slid the cloth back on each side revealing her beauty to him. "You are perfect" he whispered "and you are mine..." he continued his trail of hungry open mouthed kisses, touching, caressing her as if he wanted to know every inch of her.She felt as if she were going to explode, the need was building so strongly.When he pressed his open mouth to her breast she moaned aloud, arching her back to meet him. He spent a lot of time there,loving what he was doing to her all the while he was coming undone. The sounds she was making, the way she pressed against him....his need was all too evident as well ,pressing against her. "Please Marcus,please I need you..." her voice telling him that she felt the same "Please my love!!" He could wait no longer so he stood and quickly removed his sleep pants then returned to her kissing her again, so deeply that it took her breath away, and then he moved inside her.Slowly at first, and she felt as if her soul left her body, the pleasure was so intense.She gasped, for he was her first, and he looked at her stopping and asked with concern "Have I hurt you love??" he could barely speak. In response she pulled his mouth back to hers and kissed him, showing him beyond a shadow of a doubt that she wanted, needed him to continue.He moaned deeply as he began to move within her again, the sensation was like warm silk wrapped around him, holding him, pulling him deeper...deeper.He was lost, absolutely lost within her.He felt the change in her as she came to that perfect place of pleasure, her whole body tense, her fingers pressed into his back pulling him deeper..... then she exploded around him, crying out his name.He couldn't hold back any longer and let himself join her, filling her then collapsing into her arms.

They lay there together for hours, talking and holding each other.He had never been so content and she had never felt so safe and loved. A storm came, and the scent of rain washed in through the open window, thunder rumbling in the distance.She touched his face in awe that he belonged to her and asked "When did you know?" pulling his arm tighter around her and kissing his hand "When was the first moment you realized that you loved me?" He closed his eyes and smiled. "Honestly? When you were angry with me, when I accused you of telling Cayde about my headaches. You were pacing back and forth, so mad and all I could think, all I could picture was taking you, making you mine. I was shocked at myself and felt like a fool.Of course I didn't admit to myself that I was in love, but I was." She smiled. "What about you?" he asked leaning in to press a kiss to the back of her neck, she was laying in his arms, her back pressed against him, and suddenly he felt his need stirring again. she sighed and laughed a little responding " The night I found you in the hall....after that I couldn't stop thinking of you, every time I closed my eyes I saw yours, and then when you kissed me.... Well I didn't want you to leave.I wanted you to make love to me, right there on my couch. So when you left, I thought I had said something, done something wrong." He turned her to face him and spoke seriously "Never! You have never said or done anything to make me leave. I left because I was afraid I was taking advantage." She pulled his face to hers and told him "You can't take advantage when someone is freely offering themselves to you". She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then one to his jaw...his ear..., following the same path he had earlier. "Creator...." He moaned, and together they discovered one another all over again. {{{The End}}}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not everyone will like Marcus as a name for Shaxx, but it just seemed to fit him in my mind.


End file.
